Schutzengel
by Elisabetha
Summary: Die junge Garderobiere Elysé verstrickt sich auf der Suche nach dem Geheimnis des Operngeistes immer tiefer in den Konflikt zwischen der jungen Sängerin Christine Daaé und ihrem Engel der Musik.
1. Chapter 1

1. Kapitel

Die Oper!  
Jeden Morgen. wenn ich zur Arbeit ging. blieb ich einen Moment ehrfürchtig vor  
der prachtvollen Fassade des riesigen Gebäudes stehen, bevor mich meine Schritte in sein Inneres lenkten.  
Auch wenn die Uhr erst acht schlug, herrschte ein reges Treiben in den Straßen von Paris.  
Die Bäcker waren bereits seit Stunden auf den Beinen und der Duft von frisch Gebackenem wehte mir um die Nase.  
Blumenhändler stellten ihre fahrenden Stände auf den Trottoirs auf und hofften auf einen guten Umsatz für den Tag.  
Immer wieder grüßte mich jemand freundlich wenn er an mir vorbeiging.  
Der Tag war klar und würde es wahrscheinlich auch bleiben.  
Die Luft war frisch aber noch sehr mild für einen Septembermorgen.  
Die goldenen Engel, die von der Fassade der Oper über den Platz davor wachten, glänzten im Sonnenlicht.  
Was für ein wundervoller Anblick.  
Eine junge Frau, die einen Korb Veilchen trug und sich nun auf den Stufen vor der Oper nieder ließ gähnte herzhaft.  
Ich hatte mich mittlerweile an das frühe Aufstehen gewöhnt. Kein Wunder, ich arbeitete nun seit über einem Jahr an der Oper.  
Als mein Vater vor fast zwei Jahren, bei dem großen Feuer dass unseren gesamten Besitz vernichtete, ums Leben  
gekommen war und meiner Mutter, meinen zwei jüngeren Geschwistern und mir, nichts als einen Berg Spielschulden  
hinterlassen hatte waren wir von der Pariser Oberschicht in die untere Mittelschicht abgerutscht. Es war eine schwere  
Zeit gewesen und fast jeder von uns hatte  
Verletzungen durch das Feuer davon getragen. Physische wie auch Psychische.  
Meinen Bruder und mich hatte es am härtesten getroffen da ich ihn damals aus  
seinem Zimmer geholt hatte bevor ich meiner Schwester und meiner Muter gefolgt  
war. Meinen Oberkörper zierten viele Brandnarben, die ich glücklicherweise leicht unter meiner Alltagskleidung  
verstecken konnte. Meinen Bruder Hermés hatte es da schlimmer erwischt. Eine Fläche von Narben zog sich  
über seine rechte Wange bis hinunter zum Hals. Er war erst acht und bisher konnte er mit der Andersartigkeit  
seines Aussehens gut umgehen, doch ich bezweifelte dass dies auch in Zukunft der Fall sein würde. Er würde  
es mit Sicherheit einmal schwer haben in einer Zeit, in der Äußerlichkeiten mehr zählten als alles andere.  
Mutter und ich waren darauf angewiesen gewesen eine Arbeit zu finden und durch  
einen glücklichen Zufall hatte ich eine Stellung als Garderobiere an der Oper gefunden.  
Wie gerne war ich früher dort gewesen um mir die verschiedenen Vorstellungen  
anzusehen. Die Geschichten, die Musik und auch die prächtigen Kostüme hatten es mir angetan und nun durfte  
ich jeden Tag selbst Hand an diese herrlichen Kleider legen.  
Zwar saß ich heute nicht mehr in einer der Privatlogen um einer Aufführung zu lauschen, aber der herrlichen Musik  
konnte ich nun öfter lauschen als früher.  
Meine Arbeit machte mir Spaß und inspirierte mich ungemein. Früher hatte ich nur zum vergnügen gezeichnet.  
Das tat ich in gewisser Weise auch heute noch, aber meine Motive hatten sich verändert.  
Früher hatte ich Bücher illustriert die mir besonders gut gefallen hatte, heute entwarf ich Kostüme zu Opern  
die mich begeisterten.  
Natürlich waren meine Entwürfe für niemanden von Nutze, aber vielleicht konnte ich sie eines Tages ja  
doch einmal verwenden.  
Heimlich träumte ich davon einmal in der Schneiderei der Oper arbeiten zu dürfen.  
Aber dafür musste ich erst mein Können verbessern und unter Beweis stellen.  
Ich war mittlerweile Zuständig für die Requisiten und Kostüme der  
Hauptdarsteller denn meine Fertigkeiten auch während einer Vorstellung etwas auszubessern und meine  
Zuverlässigkeit wurde hochgeschätzt.  
Oft blieb ich noch nach den Vorstellungen hinter der Bühne um die restlichen Kostüme auszubessern und  
an ihren vorgesehenen Platz zu bringen.  
Bisher war es nicht einmal vorgekommen, dass ein mir anvertrauter Künstler, während seines Auftritts  
nach einem Requisit ins Leere griff oder über einen ausgetretenen Saum oder einen abgerissenen Knopf klagen konnte.  
Die Proben begannen erst um zehn Uhr und so hatte ich noch genügend Zeit alles zu kontrollieren und zu richten.  
Ich begann meinen Arbeitstag immer damit dass ich mich in den Garderoben nach welken Blumen und anderem  
Abfall umsah, den ich dann entsorgte. Denn gerade die Diva, La Carlotta, wurde jeden Abend mit Blumenbouquets ihrer unzähligen Verehrer überhäuft. Wer die welken Blumen dann entsorgte war ihr gleich, solange sie es nicht tun musste.  
Da es aufgrund dieses Umstands schon die eine oder andere erbitterte Diskussion mit der Diva gegeben hatte, war der Direktor, Monsieur Poligny, eines Tages an mich herangetreten und hatte mich gebeten am Beginn eines jeden Arbeitstages die Einzelgarderoben der Sänger zu kontrollieren. Da diese neue Aufgabe auch eine Erhöhung meines Lohns mit sich brachte kam ich seiner Bitte, mehr als gerne, nach.  
Inzwischen war ich hinter der Bühne angelang, stellte meinen Korb und den Eimer mit den verwelkten Blumen ab und war gerade dabei meinen Umhang auf einen der unzähligen Garderobenständer zu hängen, als eine der anderen Garderobieren, Emma, mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zugelaufen kam.  
"Elysé, hast du schon gehört?" sie brach ab, kam vor mir zum Stehen und  
versuchte ihren schnellen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Das flachsblonde  
Haar stand ihr, wie immer, wirr vom Kopf ab, was mich vermuten ließ, dass sie an diesem Morgen wieder verschlafen hatte.  
"Jetzt beruhige dich erst einmal, Emma. Was soll ich gehört haben?"  
"Monsieur Poligny hat das gesamte Personal gebeten, sich um halbzehn im Zuschauersaal zu Versammeln. Er will  
eine wichtige Neuigkeit verkünden!" Die Nachricht der Versammlung verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer unter den  
Angestellten und schuf Raum für die wildesten Spekulationen.  
Ich konzentrierte mich trotzdem auf meine Arbeit und wurde auch nur selten gestört.  
Schließlich waren es bis zum genannten Zeitpunkt noch gut anderthalb Stunden.  
Unter meinen Kollegen galt ich als Sonderling da ich nicht besonders redselig  
war, und es zum Beispiel unangemessen fand mich während einer Probe lautstark zu unterhalten wenn ich nichts zu tun hatte.  
Und dadurch dass ich mich auch jetzt nicht am Tratsch und Spekulationen beteiligte bestätigte ihren Eindruck noch.  
Es interessierte mich einfach nicht, denn schließlich würde ich die _wichtige Neuigkeit_ noch früh genug erfahren.  
Und bis dahin musste ich eine abgerissene Borte und sieben Knöpfe wieder an ihrem Platz befestigen.

Als ich mich dann um kurz vor halb zehn in den Zuschauerraum begab und in einer der bestuhlten Reihen Platz nahm,  
hatten sich die ersten Reihen schon erheblich gefüllt.  
Ein lautes Stimmengewirr drang an mein Ohr und ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis mir die Ohren zuzuhalten,  
da ich gerade aus einer der herrlich stillen Garderoben gekommen war.  
Die Flügeltüren des großen Saales schwangen lautstark auf und dicht gefolgt  
von ihrem Ehemann Ubaldo Piangi stürmte die Diva, La Carlotta, den Saal. Sofort galt ihr die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit und viele Blicke, Bewundernde wie auch Neidische oder Hämische, folgten ihr, als sie sich in der ersten Reihe niederließ.  
Nach wenigen Minuten betrag Monsieur Poligny die Bühne, gefolgt von zwei mir  
unbekannten Herren. Die Tuscheleien brandeten erneut auf, wurden aber durch  
ein gut vernehmliches Räuspern Polignys zum Verstummen gebracht.  
"Mes Dames et Monsieurs. Es freut mich, Sie so zahlreich versammelt zu sehen und ich möchte Sie auch  
nicht unnötig auf die Folter spannen."  
Wieder konnte ich das ein oder andere Flüstern vernehmen.  
"Nach meiner langen Tätigkeit in diesem schönen Haus, „ fuhr Poligny unverwandt fort, "habe ich beschlossen  
dass es für mich an der Zeit ist ein wenig kürzer zu treten."  
Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause.  
"Und so möchte ich Ihnen hiermit die neuen Leiter der Opera Populaire vorstellen: Monsieur Richard Firmin  
und Monsieur Gilles André."  
Nach einigen Sekunden erstaunten Schweigens wurden einige Hände zu einem zögernden Applaus erhoben,  
der aber sofort wieder abebbte als Monsieur Poligny dazu ansetzte weiterzusprechen.  
"Es war mir eine Ehre, die Leitung dieses Hauses über so viele erfolgreiche Jahre hinweg übernommen zu  
haben und ich möchte mich auf diesem Wege bei Ihnen für ihre Zuverlässigkeit und ihre geleistete Arbeit bedanken."  
"Das wird dem Phantom aber gar nicht gefallen!" hörte ich einen leisen Einwurf  
links von mir, eigentlich zu leise um bis auf die Bühne vorzudringen und doch  
verzogen sich Monsieur Polignys Züge für einen kurzen Moment des Unmuts.  
Leises Kichern war aus der Richtung zu hören aus der der Kommentar gekommen war.  
Mein Blick glitt über die, in den hinteren Reihen sitzenden, Mädchen des Corps  
de Ballett die sich halb gespielt, halb echt, bei der Erwähnung des Phantoms, ängstlich zusammendrängten.  
Der Operngeist konnte einem schon fast Leid tun. Für jedes, schlichte  
menschliche Versagen, wurde ihm die Verantwortung auf die Schultern geladen.  
Ich musste schmunzeln, denn ich glaubte nicht an Geister. Allerdings war  
ich mir sicher, dass in jeder Legende ein Fünkchen Wahrheit steckte. Welche  
Wahrheit mochte sich wohl hinter der Gestalt des Phantoms der Oper verstecken.  
Meine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf die Bühne in deren zentralem  
Feld nun die neuen Direktoren standen um einige Begrüßungsworte an Ihre zukünftigen Angestellten zu richten.  
Es waren nicht mehr als allgemeine Floskeln und mit den Worten "... hoffen wir  
für Zukunft auf eine genauso gute Zusammenarbeit wie in der Vergangenheit!" entließ Monsieur Firmin uns.  
Mehr oder weniger schnell kehrte jeder der Anwesenden auf seinen Arbeitsplatz zurück, doch die hinter uns liegende, kurze Versammlung hatte viel Gesprächsstoff hinterlassen.  
Das Orchester nahm nun seinen Platz ein und wurde von Monsieur Reyer, dem Dirigenten und musikalischen Leiter der Oper, eingewiesen.  
Die Probe des heutigen Vormittags begann.  
Am heutigen Abend stand eine Vorstellung von Gounods "Romeo et Juliette" auf dem Spielplan und es gab einige  
Stellen bei denen er mit dem Chor nicht vollkommen zufrieden war.  
Diese Oper war noch nicht allzu oft aufgeführt worden und so ließ sich sogar La Carlotta dazu herab an der Probe  
teilzunehmen  
Die neuen Direktoren wollten der Probe beiwohnen und nahmen, nachdem sie noch  
einige Worte mit Monsieur Poligny gewechselt hatten, in einer der vorderen Reihen platz.  
Ich war in diesem Fall für die Requisiten und Kostüme von Ubaldo Piangi, unseres Romeo zuständig, der  
ebenso unpassend besetzt war wie La Carlotta als Juliette.  
Sie konnte nicht annähernd das vermitteln was die Rolle der Juliette ausmachte: Unschuld, Neugier und zärtliche Verliebtheit.  
Aber Carlottas Rollendarstellung unterschied sich meist nur durch die unterschiedlichen Namen und Texte der Figuren.  
Carlottas Stimme war schön und es war nicht unangenehm ihr zuzuhören, doch sie schaffte es nicht mir  
Gefühlregungen, welcher Art auch immer, abzuringen.  
Es war als besäße ihre Stimme keine Seele. Ihre unzähligen Verehrer schien dies allerdings weniger zu stören.  
Die Probe verlief reibungslos und jeder der Sänger schien sich mit mehr Eifer als sonst in seine Rolle zu stürzen,  
da die Augen der neuen Direktion auf ihnen ruhten.  
Dies wirkte sich zwar nicht unbedingt positiv auf den Gesamteindruck aus, aber es mangelte den neuen Direktoren  
ja an Vergleichsmöglichkeiten.  
Ich war gerade dabei Monsieur Piangi in sein Kostüm für die Balkon-Szene zu helfen, als es passierte.  
Carlotta stand bereits als Juliette auf dem Balkon und sang ihre Zeilen, als sich das Gegengewicht eines  
Vorhangs löste und auf den Balkon stürzte. Nur knapp verfehlte es die Diva und durchschlug das Geländer mit  
einer Wucht der dieses Geländer nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte.  
Ein paar der Tänzerinnen schrieen auf und stoben auseinander.  
Mit einem Schrei sprang Carlotta zurück und um ein Haar wäre sie die Treppe, die sich an der Rückseite der  
Kulisse befand, hinabgestürzt. Doch im letzten Moment gelang es ihr sich an einer der Wände festklammern.  
Monsieur André und Monsieur Firmin waren aufgesprungen und kamen nun in  
Richtung der Bühne gehastet um sich zu vergewissern dass niemandem etwas passiert war. Ihre Mienen wirkten  
angespannt und aufs äußerste bestürzt.  
Die Bühnenarbeiter auf dem Schnürboden liefen hektisch zwischen den unzähligen Seilen hin und her um den Grund  
für das Unglück ausfindig zu machen.  
"Wie kann so etwas passieren!" Vernahm man nun Monsieur Firmins verärgerte Stimme.  
Einer der Bühnenarbeiter, ich erkannte ihn als Joseph Bouquet, beugte sich  
über das Geländer und rief herunter: "Eins der Seile wurde manipuliert, Monsieur- Sehen Sie!"  
Er hielt das Ende eines Seils in die Luft, welches man aber aufgrund der ernormen Höhe des Schnürbodens nicht genau  
erkennen konnte.  
"Es wurde vermutlich mit einem Messer zur Hälfte durchgeschnitten. Die Schnittstelle ist ganz genau zu erkennen.  
Die Seile sind viel zu stabil um einfach so..."Weiter kam Bouquet nicht.  
Mit einer knappen Handbewegung gab Firmin ihm zu verstehen dass er keinen ausführlichen Bericht über die  
Beschaffenheit der Seile hören wollte.  
Monsieur André war mittlerweile in den Kulissen verschwunden und half der zitternden Diva von ihrem Podest.  
Ubaldo Piangi stürzte nun auch zu  
seiner Gattin um sie, gemeinsam mit Monsieur André, an den Ellenbogen zu stützen.  
Sie ließen sie auf einen Stuhl der Kulisse gleiten und ersuchten sie mit leisen Worten zu beruhigen.  
Dieser Versucht hatte allerdings nicht die gewünschte Wirkung.  
"Ein Arbeitsunfall?" keifte sie wütend los.  
"Signor, das war Sabotage. Ein Arbeitsunfall... ha!" Wütend ballte sie die Fäuste „Porca Miseria! Wenn ein  
Rocksaum in der Gasbeleuchtung der Bühne Feuer fängt oder einer der Sänger eine Kulisse hinabstürzt weil er nicht  
richtig aufgepasst hat, das ist ein Arbeitsunfall. Aber mit solchen Kleinigkeiten hält man sich hier erst gar nicht auf.  
Hier bedroht alles was _zufällig _geschieht sofort Leib und Leben. Ein Arbeitsunfall! Wenn so etwas in Zukunft wieder  
geschehen sollte, Monsieurs, können Sie davon ausgehen dass "La Carlotta" nicht nur die heutige Vorstellung ausfallen  
lassen wird."  
Mit diesen Worten sprang sie auf und stolzierte kommentarlos von der Bühne,  
gefolgt von ihrem, immer noch auf sie einredenden, Gatten.  
Die neuen Direktoren starrten ihr wortlos nach und es dauerte einen Moment bis sie ihre Verblüffung abschütteln konnten.  
Ein wenig hilflos sahen sie in Monsieur Reyers Richtung, als erhofften sie sich von ihm eine Lösung oder Erklärung.  
Dieser jedoch zuckte nur die Achseln.  
"Monsieurs, wir haben schon Vorstellungen aus nichtigeren Gründen absagen müssen. Wenn La Carlotta sich nicht  
in der Lage fühlt zu singen, wird sie es auch unter keinen Umständen tun!"  
Diese schlichte Aussage veranlasste einige der Garderobieren ihre Sachen zu packen.  
"Halt halt!", schritt Monsieur Firmin beherzt ein.  
"Wir können nicht ausfallen lassen. Wir haben ein vollbesetztes Haus und noch dazu an einem Abend an dem  
wir den neuen Mäzen der Oper vorstellen wollen."  
Wieder erhob sich das Geflüster.  
Er sah sich prüfend in der Menge der, um in versammelten, Angestellten um.  
"Wer ist die Zweitbesetzung für diese Rolle!" fragte er schließlich energisch.  
"Es gab bisher niemals eine Zweitbesetzung für La Carlotta. Und ich bezweifle, dass eine unserer Damen  
dieser Rolle gewachsen wäre."  
"Ich denke doch!" schaltete sich nun Madame Giry, die Ballettmeisterin, ein.  
Sie ging auf die Gruppe, der ihr anvertrauten, Mädchen zu und nahm eines von ihnen an der Hand um es nach  
vorne zu führen.  
"Das hier ist Christine Daaé." Stellte sie das junge Mädchen vor. "Seit vielen Monaten nimmt sich Gesangsunterricht  
bei einem hervorragenden Lehrer und ich versichere Ihnen Monsieur, sie ist dieser Partitur mit großer Sicherheit gewachsen."  
Ich kannte Christine. Sie war eine der Tänzerinnen des Corps de Ballett, die nicht durch ständiges Kichern  
und laute Lästereinen auffiel.  
Sie war hübsch, schlank und mit ihren großen braunen Augen und den dunkelbraunen Locken, die ihr bis zur Taille  
reichten, weckte sie sicherlich den Beschützerinstinkt eines jeden Mannes.  
Des Öfteren hatte ich mich während der Proben mit ihr unterhalten, auch wenn es schwierig war ein  
längeres Gespräch mit ihr zu führen, denn ihre Naivität und ihre etwas weltfremden Ansichten stellten meine  
Geduld oft auf eine harte Probe.  
Aber das war ein Umstand den man ihr leicht verzeihen, wenn man bedachte wie jung sie war. Gerade einmal Siebzehn.  
Ab und zu erinnerte sie mich an meine jüngere Schwester Helena.  
Ich kam mir, mit meinen 25 Lenzen, oft recht alt vor wenn ich mit ihr sprach.  
Dass sie singen konnte war mir neu, sie hatte es in keinem unserer Gespräche erwähnt.  
Nachdem Monsieur André und Monsieur Firmin sich kurz beraten hatten, nickte Firmin und wies Monsieur Reyer an  
bei Julias Arie einzusetzen.  
Zuerst noch etwas schüchtern, dann immer selbstsicherer begann Christine zu singen.  
Es war mir unmöglich zu beschreiben was ihr Gesang in mir auslöste. Es war als lausche man, heimlich, der  
Stimme eines Engels. Glockenklar, rein und hell trug sie die Töne durch den großen Saal und flutete auch  
die letzten Winkel mit herrlicher Musik so dass ihr jeder den ich sah, gebannt lauschte.  
Selbst die Tänzerinnen schwiegen alle zur selben Zeit.  
Eine Stimme mit solchen Kraft hätte ich diesem zierlichen Geschöpf niemals zugetraut.  
Ihre Stimme trug mich fort, an einen geheimen Ort meines Bewusstseins und erhellte diesen Ort mit strahlender Helligkeit.  
Ich wollte weinen vor Freude und mein Herz quoll über vor Glück. Ich schloss die Augen und ließ mich treiben auf den  
Flügeln ihres Gesangs.  
Als sie endete herrschte totenstille und ihr Blick, der sich für die Dauer des Liedes ein wenig verschleiert hatte, klärte  
sich langsam wieder.  
Es war, als würde sie aus einer anderen Welt zurückkehren. Einer Welt die ausschließlich aus Musik zu bestehen  
schien. In der es weder Kummer noch Leid gab die ihren Gesang trüben konnten.  
Ein wenig verunsichert sah sie sich um als zuerst keine Reaktion auf ihre Darbietung erfolgte, und ich sah  
wie ihr langsam Tränen in die Augen stiegen.  
Dann brach der Applaus los. Die neuen Direktoren strahlten über das ganze Gesicht, als sie sich nun  
Christine zuwandten und ihr einen überschwänglichen Handkuss gaben.  
"Wir müssen sofort dafür sorgen, dass ihr Kostüme angepasst werden." Sagte Firmin zu seinem Kollegen.  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf mich, vielleicht weil ich Christine zufällig am nächsten Stand.  
"Sie, Mademoiselle..., " fragend sah er mich an.  
„De Trout", half ich ihm aus.  
"Für wessen Kostüme sind Sie verantwortlich?"  
"Für die des Romeo!" erwiderte ich knapp.  
"Heute nicht. Sie werden sich bis auf weiteres ausschließlich um die Garderobe von Mademoiselle Daaé kümmern."  
Ich nickte zustimmend.  
Christine war inzwischen umringt von ihren Mittänzerinnen, darunter auch ihre Freundin Meg Giry und  
Mme Giry die ihr zustimmend die Hand drückte.  
Ich nahm meinen Arbeitskorb auf und kramte einen Moment darin herum, bis ich ein Maßband samt Stift und  
einem Stück Papier gefunden hatte.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen begann ich mich durch eine Menge weißer Tutus zu wühlen.  
Christine strahlte, allerdings mit einem bescheidenen Glanz in den Augen, über das ganze Gesicht.  
Ich erklärte ihr kurz dass ich ihre Maße nehmen musste um danach im Fundus  
nach geeigneten Kostümen für sie zu suchen und wie ferngesteuert nickte sie und hob die Arme seitlich vom Körper.  
Drei Klopfzeichen von Mme Girys Gehstock, den sie immer bei sich trug, setzen dem aufgeregten Trubel ein Ende  
und würdevoll schritt sie auf die neuen Direktoren zu.  
"Sehen Sie, Monsieurs, ich habe ihnen nicht zu viel versprochen. Aber nun sollten wir mit der Probe fortfahren  
damit Mademoiselle Daaé heute Abend weiß was sie während der Aufführung tun und wo sie stehen muss."  
Kurzfristig ein wenig eingeschüchtert von der strengen Autorität Mme Girys nickten die Direktoren bevor  
sie ihre Sprache wiederfanden.  
"Genau das wollte ich gerade vorschlagen. Danke, Madame!" entgegnete Monsieur André und zog sich  
dann mit seinem Kompagnon auf seinen vorherigen Beobachtungsposten zurück.  
Ich hatte inzwischen die notwendigen Maße notiert und machte mich nun mit meinem Aufzeichnungen auf  
zum Kostümfundus, während auf der Bühne die Probenarbeit wieder aufgenommen wurde.  
Ich war froh dem Trubel entkommen zu sein, denn meist fühlte ich mich nicht wohl inmitten von zu vielen Menschen.  
Mein Vater hatte früher zu allen sinnigen und unsinnigen Gelegenheiten große Feste in unserem kleinen Palais  
veranstaltet und mir waren diese überlaufenen Festivitäten schon immer zuwider gewesen.  
Die vielen sinnlosen Konversationen der Damen über den neusten Klatsch oder die neusten Frisuren.  
Dieses eitle Getue!  
Wenn ich mich zum Beispiel über ein Buch unterhalten wollte oder über neue wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse  
wurde mein Versuch mit einem süffisanten Lächeln beiseite gefegt und zur Tagesordnung übergegangen.  
Ich hatte es gehasst.  
Aber diese Zeit war vorbei. Unser Palais war abgebrannt, bis auf die Grundmauern und meine Mutter, meine  
Geschwister und ich wohnten nun in einer kleinen, etwas schäbigen Wohnung, drei Querstraßen von der Oper entfernt.  
Ich verlangsamte meine Schritte ein wenig um die ruhige Atmosphäre der leeren Korridore genießen zu können.  
Soviel war an diesem Morgen bereits geschehen und es freute mich ganz außergewöhnlich darüber mich nun  
um die kleine Daaé kümmern zu dürfen. Dieses Talent musste unbedingt unterstützt werden und sollte nicht  
etwas Unvorhergesehenes  
passieren würde sie es bestimmt an die Spitze der Pariser Opernwelt schaffen.  
Wenn nicht sogar noch weiter.  
Aber soweit waren wir ja noch nicht.  
Doch schon jetzt freute ich mich darauf sie heute Abend wieder singen zu hören.  
Ich stieg zwei Stockwerke tiefer und näherte mich der Tür des riesigen Fundus.  
Seit einigen Minuten hatte ich das unbestimmte Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Es war kein wirklich bedrohliches Gefühl  
aber unangenehm. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und musste schmunzeln. Fing ich jetzt auch an überall das Phantom zu vermuten?  
Ich hörte mich selbst leise lachen, öffnete dann die vor mir liegende Tür und trat ein in das Reich der Stoffe, Perlen und Applikationen.  
Die Kostüme waren nach Damen- und Herrenkostümen sortiert und untereinander in die verschiedenen Größen unterteilt.  
Dass ich nach den kleinsten Größen suchen musste war mir seit dem Vermessen klar.  
Es roch muffig hier und verschiedene Parfums hingen in der Luft.  
Ich entzündete zwei der Gaslampen die recht und links von der Tür hingen und begann meine Suche.  
Ich wühlte mich durch Unmengen von Stoff und entschied mich am Schluss für ein hellblaues Kleid.  
Für den zweiten Akt war ich mir noch zwischen einem rosafarbenen Kleid und einem Moosgrünen unschlüssig.  
Alle drei Kleider waren im Renaissance Stil gehalten mit einer hohen Taille und ausgesprochen gut gearbeitet.  
Ich hängte beide Kleider nebeneinander vor mich, legte einen Finger an die Lippen und betrachtete sie eingehend.  
"Ich würde Ihnen das Rosane empfehlen!"  
Erschrocken fuhr ich herum und drehte mich einmal um meine eigene Achse um den Ursprung der Stimme auszumachen  
die ich soeben gehört hatte.  
Doch niemand außer mir befand sich im Raum.  
Das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und ich fragte mich kurz ob ich langsam zu Halluzinationen neigte.  
"Bitte?" brachte ich mühsam hervor, allerdings erwartete ich nicht wirklich eine Antwort.  
"Haben Sie keine Angst, Mademoiselle. Es wird Ihnen nichts geschehen!"  
Erst jetzt fiel mir der unglaubliche Wohlklang dieser Stimme auf. Kraftvoll und  
doch sanft, gebieterisch und verführerisch lockend und weich wie feinster Samt.  
Ich ertappte mich bei dem Gedanken, gerne das Gesicht zu dieser Stimme sehen zu wollen.  
"Warum glauben Sie dass ich Angst vor Ihnen habe, Monsieur? Sie haben mir allerdings einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt. Kommen Sie heraus und zeigen Sie sich! Ich bin heute nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt."  
Energisch stemmte ich die Hände in die Hüften und legte den Kopf schief.  
Ich konnte ein leises Lachen hören, das mir einen, nicht unangenehmen, Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
"Leider werde ich ihrem Wunsch nicht entsprechen können, Mademoiselle."  
Er machte eine kurze Pause. „ Ich habe sie in der letzten Zeit beobachtet. Sie arbeiten noch nicht allzu lange in meinem Opernhaus. Oder irre ich da?"  
In _seinem_ Opernhaus. Langsam begann ich zu ahnen mit wem ich mich gerade unterhielt.  
"Nein, Monsieur. Aber ich denke, ich mache meine Sache gut."  
Da ich nicht erkennen konnte wo sich mein Gesprächspartner verbarg hob ich demonstrativ das Kinn ein Stückchen höher.  
Wieder dieses leise Lachen.  
"Ja, das tun Sie, Mademoiselle. Da man Ihnen nun die Betreuung von Christine Daaé aufgetragen hat möchte ich  
Ihnen gerne mit meinem Rat zur Seite stehen. Es liegt mir viel daran, dass Mademoiselle Daaé ein Platz in diesem  
Hause zuteil wird, der ihrer Kunst angemessen ist. Wenn ich mit ihnen zufrieden bin, wird es auch Ihnen in Zukunft gut ergehen."  
Mir wurde diese ganze Situation langsam ein wenig zu seltsam und ich spürte Trotz in mir aufsteigen.  
Dieses Phantom, denn ich war überzeugt davon dass es sich bei meinem unsichtbaren Gesprächspartner um selbiges  
handelte, traute mir wohl nicht einmal zu, ein passendes Kleid für meinen neuen Schützling auszusuchen.  
In meiner Überlegung hatte ich das grüne Kleid zurück an seinem Platz gehängt und mir das Rosane über den Arm geworfen.  
"Das Rosane also!" sagte ich in den leeren Raum hinein und mit den Worten: " Leider habe ich keine Zeit weiter mit Ihnen zu plaudern. Au revoir, Monsieur le Fantome. ", verließ ich hocherhobenen Hauptes den Fundus ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

Erik  
In meinem Versteck, hinter der Wand, direkt neben der Eingangstür, musste ich unwillkürlich lächeln.  
Dieses Mädchen hatte wirklich Mut, denn nachdem sie sich kurz von dem Schrecken  
erholt hatte, den ich ihr eingejagt hatte, war sie weder eingeschüchtert noch verängstigt gewesen.  
Ich glaubte, dass Christine in Ihrer Obhut gut aufgehoben sein würde.  
Ich hatte diese junge Frau des Öfteren während der Proben mit Christine zusammen stehen und reden sehen.  
Wie hieß sie doch gleich, Mademoiselle De Trout, doch ihren Vornamen kannte ich nicht.  
Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte war sie mir vor knapp einem Jahr das erste Mal aufgefallen.  
Wie sie gesagt hatte, machte sie ihre Sache wirklich gut und ihre ruhige  
Ausstrahlung übertrug sich fast immer auf denjenigen dessen Kostüme und Requisiten sie betreute  
Außerdem schien sie eine enorme Begabung zu besitzen, was das Entwerfen von Kostümen betraf.  
Immer wenn sie gerade nicht gebraucht wurde saß sie über ihrem Skizzenblock und  
zeichnete. Einmal hatte ich einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Entwürfe erhaschen  
können und was ich gesehen hatte erstaunte mich.  
Ihre Kostümentwürfe waren meist in kräftigen Farben gehalten und meist kustvoll und aufwendig verziert.  
Zwar war sie bisher nur für das Ausbessern der Kostüme zuständig, aber wenn  
sich ihre Arbeit für Christine als gut herausstellen würde, würde ich vielleicht etwas daran ändern.  
Ja, sie passte in mein Opernhaus!  
Ich war durchaus zufrieden mit mir als ich die unzähligen Stufen, die in meineWohnung führten, hinabstieg.  
Alles war genau so gelaufen wie ich es geplant hatte. Christine würde heute Abend mit  
Sicherheit triumphieren und ich freute mich, diesem Triumph beiwohnen zu dürfen.  
Was ich von der neuen Direktion zu halten hatte wußte ich noch nicht.  
Sicherlich würden sie nicht so einfach zu lenken sein, wie der recht einfältige  
Monsieur Poligny. Ich sah einige neue Unannehmlichkeiten auf mich zukommen, aber ich  
konnte sehr überzeugend sein, wenn ich wollte.  
Der Mechanismus, einer meiner drei Eingangstüren, klickte leise als ich ihn betätigte und in mein Reich entrat.  
Wie immer empfing mich der warme Schein unzähliger Kerzen und natürlich meine geliebten Katze Aeysha.  
Sie strich mir um die Beine und ich nahm sie auf den Arm um ihren Kopf zu kraulen.  
"Hast du mich vermisst, meine Schöne?"  
Zur Antwort bekam ich ein wohliges Schnurren.  
Mit dem freien Arm legte ich meinen Umhang ab und hängte ihn über den Sessel der mir am nächsten Stand.  
Ich ertappte mich immer öfter dass ich erleichtert aufatmete wenn ich meine  
Räumlichkeiten nach einem Streifzug durch die Oper betrat.  
Zwar überkam ich in letzter Zeit sehr häufig ein herbes Gefühl der Einsamkeit,  
meist nach den Unterrichtsstunden in Christines Garderobe, aber andererseits  
wollte ich den Menschen ferner bleiben als jemals in meinem Leben zuvor. Ich  
war zwiegespalten und dieses Gefühl versetzte mich in einen Zustand der  
Ruhelosigkeit, den nur das Morphium ein wenig zu lindern vermochte.  
Wie es wohl wäre, meine Räumlichkeiten mit jemandem zu teilen. Jemandem der aus freien Stücken und gerne bei mir war.  
Aber einen solchen Jemand würde es wohl niemals geben und schmerzhaft rief ich mich so in die Realität zurück.  
Ich ließ mich seufzend in einen der Sessel fallen und nahm meine Maske ab.  
Hier war es unnötig sie zu tragen und hier fühlte ich mich auch nicht mehr unwohl ohne sie.  
Mein Blick glitt über meine Eingangshalle, die gleichzeitig auch mein Salon war und meinen Räumlichkeiten vorstand.  
Ich hatte jedes Zimmer anders gestaltet, jedes inspiriert von einem Land welches ich bereist hatte.  
Hier war alles in einem klassisch französischen Stil gehalten. Mit hellen Farben wie Elfenbein, creme und Gold.  
Wenn man in einer Wohnung ohne Fenster wohnte war es wichtig nicht allzu viele  
dunkle Farben zu verwenden. Dieser Raum glich ein wenig dem großen Zuschauerraum der  
Oper. Die Möbel waren mit edlem dunkelrotem Samt bezogen. Mein wichtigstes  
Instrument, meine Orgel, nahm fast eine gesamte Wand des Zimmers ein und daneben  
befand sich ein herrlicher Kamin, dessen Umrahmung ich selbst geschnitzt hatte.  
Am unteren Rand befanden sich kleine boshafte Teufelsfiguren, direkt in der nähe  
des brennenden Kaminfeuers und je weiter man den Rahmen nach oben verfolgte  
veränderten sich die Figuren bis sie zuerst zu normalen Menschen und schließlich zu Engeln wurden.  
An meinen Wohnraum grenzten drei Zimmer an. Mittig mein Esszimmer samt Küche  
über dessen Eingang sich eine Treppe befand die in den oberen Stock meiner Wohnung führte.  
Links führte eine Tür in ein Arbeitszimmer in dem ich zeichnete oder Skulpturen  
und Bauzeichnungen anfertigte wenn mir danach war.  
Rechts von mir ein schloss ein Raum, der eine Art Gästezimmer war, an meinen  
Wohnraum an. Dieses Zimmer besaß Anschluss an ein separates Badezimmer.  
Seit ich Christine unterrichtete, seit nunmehr fast fünf Monaten, war ich regelrecht vernarrt in sie.  
Aber anstatt dass sich meine Gefühle, ihr gegenüber, ein wenig abkühlten wurden  
sie mit jeder weiteren Unterrichtsstunde intensiver.  
Wie oft hatte ich nach einer dieser Stunden in meinem Schlafzimmer gesessen  
und mir geschworen am nächsten Abend nicht wieder zu Christine zurückzukehren,  
doch es war wie ein Sucht, schlimmer als die nach meiner vertrauten Droge, die mich  
immer wieder nachgeben und meine guten Vorsätze vergessen ließ.  
Die wenigen Stunden mit Christine gaben meinem Leben wieder einen Sinn und  
waren die größte Freude die ich, außer meiner Musik, erfahren durfte.  
Ihre Stimme hob mich empor und wenn ich sie nicht hören durfte stürzte ich  
tief in einen dunklen Abgrund der Verzweiflung.  
Ich wußte nicht wohin mich dieser Weg noch führen würde, aber ich befürchtete  
dass nichts Gutes aus dieser geheimen Verbindung entstehen konnte.  
Als könnte Aeysha meine innere Unruhe spüren schmiegte sie sich ein wenig enger an mich.  
"Du bist wohl das einzige Wesen das sich jemals nach meiner Nähe sehnen wird!"  
Ihre großen blauen Augen blickten mich kurz verständnislos an, dann schmiegte sie ihren Kopf wieder in meine Armbeuge.  
Christine...  
Was gäbe ich darum um sie werben zu können wie jeder normale Mann?  
Dann lägen zwar immer noch die 16 Jahre Altersunterschied zwischen uns, aber  
diese stellten sicherlich kein so großes Hindernis da wie die Bürde die ich seit meiner Geburt zu tragen hatte.  
Gedankenverloren tastete meine linke Hand hinauf zu meinem Gesicht.  
Meine Selbstzufriedenheit war mit einem mal verflogen und ich musste mich  
zusammenreißen um nicht wieder in einen dieser dunklen Zustände zu verfallen  
die mich seit neustem immer häufiger heimsuchten.  
Meine Musik war das einzige was mir jetzt helfen konnte.  
Sanft setzte ich Aeysha auf den Boden, stand auf und ging hinüber zur Orgel und schon nach  
wenigen Minuten schwand meine dunkle Stimmung und ich schwamm losgelöst durch ein Meer von Tönen und ließ meine Gedanken und Wünsche ungehindert ihnen treiben.

Elysé  
Die Proben liefen auf Hochtouren und die Begeisterung über Christines Stimme  
hielt nachhaltig an und verstärkte sich mit jedem ihrer Einsätze mehr.  
Während einer Szene, in der Juliette nicht auftrat, schlüpfte Christine in die beiden  
Kleider die ich und das Phantom, bei diesem Gedanken musste innerlich schmunzeln, für sie ausgesucht hatten.  
Da beide Kleider ein wenig zu weit für sie waren steckte ich sie schnell an  
ihr ab und als sie zu ihrer nächsten Szene gerufen wurde, begann ich mit dem ändern der Kleider.  
Es dürfte kein Problem darstellen die Kostüme bis zur Vorstellung am Abend fertig zu bekommen.  
Sie mussten außerdem noch ein wenig ausgebessert werden, da einige Perlen und  
Steine nur noch am, sprichwörtlich, seidenen Faden hingen. Zwar hatte ich das  
Nähen nie erlernt, aber ich schien ein gewisses Talent dafür zu besitzen.  
In meiner freien Zeit saß ich oft bei den Näherinnen der Kostümabteilung um ihnen über die Schulter zu sehen.  
Ich schwelgte in den schönen Stoffen und war begeistert von ihren Fertigkeiten  
was das Sticken von Mustern betraf.  
Wenn ich Abends mit meiner Mutter und meinen Geschwistern zusammensaß übte ich  
an ihren Kleidern, Hosen und Jacken die ausgebessert werden mussten und  
fertigte neue Kleider für sie an, aus Stoffen an, die in der Oper nicht mehr gebraucht wurden.  
Diese Stoffe konnte ich günstig erwerben, da sie ja niemandem mehr von Nutzen waren.  
So sah man meiner Familie und mir die bescheidenen Umstände, in denen wir lebten, meist nicht an.  
Von Zeit zu Zeit schien mein Kopf vor Ideen für neue Kleider und Jacken  
überzuquellen und ich hielt alles auf Papier fest welches sich schon in großen  
Stapeln in meinem kleinen Zimmer häufte.  
Meine Mutter riet mir oft meine Entwürfe doch einmal in der Oper  
vorzulegen, doch bisher hatte sich dazu noch keine passende Gelegenheit ergeben.  
Ich hatte mir einen Platz gesucht von dem aus ich das Geschehen auf der Bühne  
überblicken konnte, während ich nähte, auftrennte und anschließend neu zusammennähte.  
Um die Mittagszeit machte ich eine kurze Pause um mir in einem nahe gelegenen Bistro etwas zu essen zu kaufen.  
Für die Mitarbeiter der Oper bestand zwar auch die Möglichkeit Essen von einem Booten liefern zu lassen,  
aber ich genoss es meist für ein paar Minuten an die frische Luft zu kommen und meine leicht schmerzenden  
Schultern zu lockern.  
Als ich auf meinen Platz zurückkehrte wurden einige Szenen gerade zum zweiten Mal durchgeprobt.  
Ich hatte mich schon zu Anfang gewundert dass Christine die komplette Partitur so sicher auswendig kannte doch  
mit ihren festgelegten Standpunkten während der Aufführung tat sie sich ein wenig schwer.  
Christines Schauspiel war nicht so beeidruckend wie ihre Stimme, was aber  
wahrscheinlich von der ihr mangelnden Übung herrührte.  
Sie schien Probleme damit zu haben sich zu verstellen und schien es von großem Vorteil, dass die Figur der  
Juliette ihrem Wesen recht nahe kam.  
Sie war eben ein durch und durch ehrliches Ding und selbst wenn sie versuchte  
jemandem etwas vorzuspielen durchschaute man sie schon nach wenigen Sekunden.  
Meine Gedanken machten sich selbstständig auf die Reise, während ich wieder einmal mit einem verknoteten Faden  
kämpfte und kehrten zurück in den Kostümfundus und zu der seltsamen körperlosen Stimme die ich dort gehört hatte.  
Egal wie schön und mystisch diese Stimme auf mich gewirkt hatte, ihr Klang konnte mich  
nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen dass sie in einem Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut  
ihren Ursprung fand. Und dieser Jemand musste sich der Wirkung seiner Stimme durchaus  
bewusst sein, sonst würde er sie nicht so effektiv einsetzen.  
Ich war seit langem der Überzeugung dass es sich bei dem Phantom der Oper  
keineswegs um einen Geist, sondern um einen Meisterbetrüger handelte.  
Es wurde unter den Angestellten gemunkelt, dass das Phantom monatliche Bezüge  
von der Direktion erhielt und das in einer recht beträchtlichen Summe.  
Was sollte ein Geist mit Bargeld anfangen?  
So leichten Glaubens war ich sicherlich nicht.  
Die Frage die sich mir aufdrängte war nur, wie dieser Meisterbetrüger all die  
fantastischen Dinge zu Stande brachte, die das Phantom eben als jenes  
ausmachten und warum er diese Dinge tat.  
Da meine Überlegungen mich, wie immer, nicht weiter brachten richtete ich meine  
Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf meinen Faden und das Geschehen auf der Bühne,  
worauf hin sich mir eine neue Frage aufdrängte.  
Warum gab es eigentlich keine Zweitbesetzung für La Carlotta aber eine für ihren Gatten?  
Ubaldo Piangi war mindestens genauso überzeugt von sich und seinem Können wie seine Frau.

Als ich meine Arbeit beendet hatte wollte ich Christines Kostüme in Ihre  
Garderobe bringen als mir auffiel, dass sie als Chormädchen und Tänzerin  
bisher in einer der Sammelgarderobe untergebracht war.  
Also begab ich mich in den Zuschauerraum zu den beiden neuen Direktoren.  
Diese wirkte sichtlich zufrieden, was an der gut verlaufenden Probe liegen musste, und unterhielten sich angeregt.  
"Messieurs, dürfte ich Sie wohl kurz stören?" Ich wartete einen Moment bis sie sich mir zuwandten.  
Zwei Augenpaare richteten sich auf mich und sahen mir fragend an.  
"Ich habe nun zwei Kleider für Mademoiselle Daaé abgeändert und würde sie gerne in ihre Garderoben hängen...!"  
"Dann tun sie es doch auch, Mademoiselle!" unterbrach mich Monsieur Firmin.  
Ich räusperte mich kurz um dann mit meinem Satz fortzufahren.  
"Das würde ich ja gerne Messieurs, aber aufgrund der Tatsache, dass  
Mademoiselle Daaé bisher als Chormitglied und Tänzerin tätig war, war sie in der  
Gemeinschaftsgarderobe des Corps de Ballett untergebracht."  
Man konnte in den Mienen der neuen Direktoren lesen, dass endlich verstanden hatten was ich versuchte ihnen zu sagen.  
Sie besprachen sich kurz im Flüsterton, so dass ich kaum etwas verstehen konnte, dann wandten sie sich mir wieder zu.  
"Mademoiselle, wir haben von Madame Giry erfahren, dass Mademoiselle Daaé vor  
einigen Monaten Monsieur Polignys Erlaubnis erhalten hat, jeden Abend einige Stunden  
in der Oper zu proben. Wir würden Ihnen vorschlagen, die Garderobe für Sie  
einzurichten die sie abends benutzt. Wir wissen allerdings nicht um welche es  
sich dabei handelt. Das müssen Sie sie schon selbst fragen. Merci!"  
Die Direktoren deuteten mir mit einem Kopfnicken an, dass sie das Gespräch damit als beendet ansahen.  
"Vielen Dank für ihre Auskunft!" bedankte ich mich kurz, senkte den Kopf und entfernte mich dann leise da die  
beiden Herren bereits wieder in ihr Gespräch vertieft waren.  
Ich musste letztendlich noch eine gute halbe Stunde warten bis ich mit  
Christine sprechen konnte, denn nach Ende der Probe wurden mit den Sängern und Sängerinnen noch einige  
Worte gewechselt um Unklarheiten zu beseitigen.  
Doch nachdem ich mich zu Christine, die wieder von einer Gruppe Ballettratten  
umringt war, durchgekämpft und ihr ihre Kleider gezeigt hatte, wußte ich wo ich ihre neue Garderobe zu suchen hatte.  
Wieder lief ich durch einen der schummrigen Korridore hinter der Bühne.  
Doch dieser war nun, nach Ende der Probe, etwas belebter.  
Andere Garderobieren liefen an mir vorbei um ebenfalls Kostüme an ihre  
angestammten Plätze zu bringen und die Mädchen des Corps de Ballett machten  
sich kichernd und schwatzend auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsgarderobe.  
Christines Garderobe war ein wenig abgelegen von den anderen und schon seit vielen Jahre nicht mehr benutzt worden.  
Allerdings schien Christine, während der Stunden die sie hier verbracht hatte, saubergemacht zu haben.  
Ich hatte damit gerechnet Unmengen von Staub entfernen zu müssen, doch die wenigen Möbel strahlten vor Sauberkeit.  
Von wem Christine hier wohl jeden Abend unterrichtet wurde. Alleine hatte sie diese hervorragende Gesangstechnik  
mit Sicherheit nicht erlernt und auch Madame Giry hatte von _einem hervorragenden Lehrer_ gesprochen.  
Ich entzündete die Gaslampe an der Wand und sah mich etwas genauer um.  
Alles in allem war dies ein wirklich schöner Raum. Ein wenig klein vielleicht aber dadurch wirkte er umso gemütlicher.  
Die Tapete war in einem dunklen Rot gehalten und wurde von goldenen, französischen Lilien durchzogen.  
Ein Chaiselonge nahm eine der Wände vollkommen Beschlag. Ihr gegenüber stand ein  
Schminktisch aus dunklem Holz der mit vielen kleinen Schubladen bestückt war.  
Die Stirnseite des Raums wurde von einem überdimensionalen Spiegel beherrscht  
der beinahe über die gesamte Breite der Wand reichte.  
Der Rahmen dieses Spiegels bestand aus Holz dass man golden lackiert hatte. Kunstvolle  
Schnitzereien zierten diesen Rahmen. Ich konnte fünf Putten zählen die  
zwischen Wolken miteinander spielten und teilweise weit aus dem Rahmen  
herausragten. Ein großer Engel, ein Seraphin, wachte auf dem obersten Punkt über denjenigen der sich in der  
spiegelnden Fläche betrachtete. Seine geschnitzten Augen wirkten ein wenig traurig aber dennoch warm und gütig.  
Was für eine wunderschöne Arbeit!  
Ich hängte Christines Kostüme an den dafür vorgesehenen Kleiderständer um  
mich dann nochmals näher mit dem Spiegel zu befassen.  
Voller Ehrfurcht fuhren meine Finger über die Köpfe der Figuren und die Wolken.  
Als mein Blick auf mein eigenes Spiegelbild fiel seufzte ich automatisch.  
Teile meiner Frisur hatten sich gelöst und die die glatten braunen Strähnen  
meiner Haare hingen mir wirr in die Stirn und auf die Schultern. In einem halbherzigen Versuch strich ich sie mir aus dem Gesicht.  
Ich hatte noch nie großes Geschick mit meinem Haar bewiesen und seine  
Beschaffenheit machte es mir auch nicht unbedingt leichter. Was würde ich  
darum geben Haar wie Christine Daaé zu haben. Die langen braunen Locken verliehen  
ihr eine jugendliche Leichtigkeit die sich auf ihr ganzes Wesen auszuwirken schien.  
Meine Haar war schnurglatt, zwar gepflegt und ziemlich lang, aber ich fand es  
einfach langweilig und nicht wirklich ansprechend mit seinem straßenköterbraun  
Damals, vor dem großen Feuer, hatte sich unser Hausmädchen, Lynette, meiner angenommen und was sie  
aus meinen Haare zu zaubern vermochte grenzte schon fast an Magie.  
Ich begnügte mich nun meist mit einem einfachen geflochtenen Zopf den ich dann am Hinterkopf feststeckte.  
Doch nicht einmal das wollte mir richtig gut gelingen.  
Das grüne Arbeitskleid das ich trug hatte auch dringend eine Generalüberholung  
nötig und die grün-braunen Augen die mir entgegenblickten waren ein wenig  
gerötet und wirkten müde.  
Mein Gesicht war ein wenig schief und mein Kinn zierte ein leichter Knick, den  
ich einem Unfall in meiner Kindheit verdankte. Ungeschickt wie ich war, war ich von einer Schaukel gestürzt.  
Natürlich mit dem Gesicht voran.  
Ich war nicht so schlank wie Christine aber auch nicht wirklich zu dick. Auf meine schmale Taille, die durch  
die enge Schnürung des Korsetts noch verstärkt wurde, konnte ich wirklich stolz sein,  
dafür waren meine Hüften und Beine im Gegensatz dazu viel zu rund. Ich war noch nie wirklich zufrieden mit mir  
gewesen, aber meist hatte ich keine Zeit mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. An die Narben die ich unter  
meinem hochgeschlossenen Kleid verbarg, wollte ich erst gar nicht denken.  
Wieder stellte ich fest dass ich mich als ziemlich durchschnittlich bezeichnen  
konnte. Ich konnte nichts wirklich Schönes an mir ausmachen, aber andererseits  
hätte es mich auch schlimmer treffen können. Ich zuckte die Achseln, zuckte mit einer Augenbraue und wandte mich ab.  
Im selben Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Christine trat ein.  
Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen.  
Erst nach einem kurzen Augenblick schien ihr bewusst zu werden dass sich außer ihr noch jemand im Raum befand.  
Sie suchte meinen Blick als sie die Augen öffnete.  
"Ist das nicht alles furchtbar aufregend, Elysé? Nie hätte ich gedacht dass mir so etwas passiert!" sprudelte sie los.  
Ich lächelte sie milde an.  
"Bei deinem Talent wundert mich das allerdings nicht sonderlich, Christine! Wie konntest du das nur so lange  
vor uns allen geheim halten?"  
"Ich hatte es versprochen. Und Versprechen darf man doch nicht brechen. Doch  
als er mir gestern sagte dass ich nun soweit wäre konnte ich es erst gar nicht  
glauben." Ihre Augen strahlten vor Begeisterung.  
"Wer ist _er_?" fragte ich verwundert nach und glaubte ihrem Geheimnis damit ein Stückchen weiter auf die Spur zu kommen.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

Mit großen Augen sah Christine mich an.  
"Der Engel der Musik natürlich!" erklärte sie mir schließlich als rede sie mit einem etwas begriffsstutzigen Kind.  
Doch gleich nachdem sie es ausgesprochen hatte schlug sie sich erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund.  
"Das hätte ich dir gar nicht sagen dürfen. Du musst mir versprechen niemandem etwas zu verraten"  
Brachte sie nach einer Weile hervor. Dabei ging sie auf mich zu und nahm flehentlich meine Hände in die ihren.  
Ich verstand nicht war hier vor sich ging und schob ihr wirres Gerede auf die aufregenden Ereignisse die hinter  
ihr lagen. Oder war dieser Engel teil des Geheimnisses das sie umgab?  
"Was für ein Engel, Christine? Willst du mir sagen dass du von einem Engel Gesangsunterricht erhältst?"  
Sie nickte stürmisch und ein schwärmerischer Glanz trat in ihre Augen.  
"Er wurde von meinem Vater geschickt um mich zu unterrichten. Genau hier, in  
diesem Raum. Das ist nun schon einige Monate her. Es ist einfach wundervoll.  
Seine Stimme inspiriert mich. Sie trägt mich fort, in eine wundervolle Welt,  
die allein vom Zauber der Musik beherrscht wird. Dort ist alles hell, warm und  
unendlich zärtlich. Man kann es kaum in Worte fassen. Manchmal bin ich nach den  
Stunden so erschöpft dass ich einen ganzen Tag lang schlafen möchte. Manchmal  
ist er auch nicht zufrieden mit mir. Dann wird er sehr streng mit mir, was mich immer sehr traurig macht."  
Ein seltsamer Verdacht begann in mir zu wachsen. Eine wundervolle Stimme, die  
in der Lage war Menschen zu manipulieren. Hatte ich heute nicht selbst eine  
solche Stimme vernommen? Eine der ich solche Fähigkeiten durchaus zutraute?  
"Ich werde niemandem von deinem Geheimnis erzählen, Christine!"  
Ich konnte sehen wie sie erleichtert aufatmete.  
"Aber du musst dich jetzt noch ein wenig ausruhen. Schließlich wartet heute Abend eine große  
Herausforderung auf dich."  
Sie nickte mir zu und protestierte nicht als ich sie nun zur Chaiselonge geleitete.  
Die Aufregung und die anschließende Probe hatte sie dermaßen erschöpft, dass sie  
schon wenige Minuten nachdem sie die Augen geschlossen hatte, eingeschlafen war.  
Auch ich bemerkte plötzlich wie mir die letzten Stunden des krummen Sitzens auf den Schultern lasteten.  
Das war der Einzige Nachteil meiner Tätigkeit, chronisch verspannte Schultern.  
Ich ging ein wenig auf und ab und streckte meine Arme um sie ein wenig zu lockern.  
Meine Gedanken kreisten allerdings immer noch um Christines Engel der Musik.  
Mir war es schleierhaft wie ein junges Mädchen wirklich so naiv sein konnte noch  
an Engel oder ähnliche mystische Geschöpfe zu glauben.  
Natürlich gab es mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde als wir uns vorstellen  
konnten, doch eine derart verklärte Sichtweise würde mir wohl immer verwehrt bleiben.  
Engel! Sie waren faszinierende Gestalten, durchaus, allerdings hatte ich niemals wirklich an sie geglaubt.  
Früher hatten mir meine Eltern häufig vorgehalten, dass ich nicht oft genug betete oder zur Messe ging.  
Doch ich sah darin keine Notwendigkeit.  
Viel lieber unternahm ich stattdessen lange Spaziergänge durch die Natur, durch Wälder und Wiesen.  
Ich liebte Gotteshäuser, das war es nicht. Aber ich besuchte sie lieber wenn sie  
nicht voller Menschen und damit vollkommen überlaufen waren.  
Das Geheimnis hinter dem Engel der Musik reizte mich!  
Was konnte einen Mann dazu veranlassen sich als Engel auszugeben?  
Und wie konnte er so sicher sein, dass Christine ihm diese Scharade auch abnahm.  
Fragen über Fragen. Ich sah kurz auf die Uhr. Es lohnte sich für mich nicht mehr  
vor der Vorstellung noch einmal nach Hause zu gehen, also ließ ich mich in einem der  
beiden Sessel nieder und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.  
Ich musste kurz eingenickt sein, denn ich wurde von schmeichelnden Geigenklängen  
geweckt. Die Musik erklang aus der Richtung der Chaiselonge und mir schien es als hülle sie Christine sanft ein.  
Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und sie bot ein dermaßen friedliches Bild, dass es mir das Herz wärmte.  
Die Musik streifte mich sanft, streichelte meine Seele und ließ mich alles  
vergessen war mir zurzeit Sorge bereitete.  
Als dann eine leise Stimme einsetzte schloss ich instinktiv die Augen und meine  
Zweifel an dem himmlischen Wesen, das Christine den Engel der Musik nannte,  
gerieten für einen Augenblick ins Wanken.  
Noch nie zuvor hatte ich etwas so Schönes gehört und doch fühlte ich mich ein  
wenig ausgeschlossen, denn ich spürte dass diese himmlischen Klänge nur Christine galten.  
Dann herrschte wieder Stille und der ganze Spuk war vorbei und doch klang die  
die sanfte Melodie in mir nach und ließ mir einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.  
Ich schlang die Arme um meinem Oberkörper und plötzlich fühlte ich mich unsagbar einsam.  
Dann atmete ich tief durch und nachdem ich mich wieder gefangen hatte schlug auch Christine die Augen auf.  
Als ich auf die Uhr sah erschrak ich. Es waren fast eine Stunde vergangen seit  
ich mich in diesem Sessel niedergelassen hatte.  
Wie konnte die Zeit nur so unbemerkt an mir vorbei gerauscht sein. Welchem  
Zauber war ich da gerade erlegen? Irgendwie ängstigte es mich, dass Musik eine derartige Macht über mein Bewusstsein  
erlangen konnte. Nachdenklich schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
Jedenfalls war es nun höchste Zeit, Christine für die Vorstellung anzukleiden.  
"Christine?" fragte ich leise um sie nicht unnötig zu erschrecken. Sie wirkte so  
zerbrechlich wie sie da auf der Chaiselongue lag. Ihre helle Haut hob sich  
deutlich von dem dunkelroten Samt ab und man hätte sie für eine überdimensionale Porzellanpuppe halten können.  
Ich trat zu ihr und legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie sah mich an als würde sie mich nicht erkennen.  
Doch dann klärte sich ihr Blick und glitt ebenfalls zur Uhr.  
"Habe ich wirklich so lange geschlafen?" fragte sie mich ungläubig.  
"Ja. Und nun ist es an der Zeit dich für die Vorstellung umzuziehen!"  
Ich zog sie sanft auf die Beine, begleitete sie zu ihrem Paravant und half ihr  
aus ihrem Kleid. Sie bat mich, ihr das Korsett ein wenig zu lockern, damit sie  
besser singen konnte. Danach setzte sie sich an die Frisierkommode um ein  
Bühnen Make up aufzulegen und sich das Dekolte zu pudern.  
Ich verbrachte diese Zeit damit, ihre Kostüme nochmals auf lose Perlen oder Nähte zu kontrollieren.  
Als sie schließlich fertig angezogen vor mir stand war ich durchaus zufrieden  
mit meiner Arbeit. Juliette hätte schöner nicht sein können, als sie das Herz Romeos gefangen nahm.  
Zum Schluss flocht ich ihr noch einen losen Zopf. In der Schublader der Kommode  
hatte ich einige alte Perlenhaarnadeln entdeckt, die ich ein wenig säuberte und zur  
Verzierung in Christines Zopf steckte.  
Der Trubel der vor jeder Vorstellung hinter der Bühne einsetzte, drang nur  
gedämpft bis zu der, etwas abgelegen liegenden, Garderobe.  
"Sag mir dass alles gut gehen wird, Elysé!" Christines Hände zitterten als sie nun meine ergriff.  
"Aber natürlich wird es das. Und ich werde nach jedem deiner Auftritte, hinter  
der Bühne auf die warten, falls du etwas brauchst."  
"Das ist wirklich beruhigend. Merci! Hoffentlich enttäusche ich ihn nicht!"  
Für einen Moment sah sie sich suchend im Raum um doch dann lächelte sie mir noch  
einmal kurz zu, öffnete die Tür in ihrem Rücken und trat hinaus auf den Gang.  
Ich schloss die Tür und machte mich daran, Christines Sachen zu ordnen und  
aufzuhängen, den Schminktisch abzuwischen und alles für ihren Umzug bereit zu legen.  
Es war eine entspannende Situation und ich genoss die Minuten in denen ich nur  
mich zur Gesellschaft hatte. Ohne jeglichen Zeitdruck im Nacken.  
Ein wenig versonnen strichen meine Finger über die zarten Klöppelspitzen an Christines Tageskleid.  
Das Einzige was mir an diesem Kleid missfiel war seine Farbe. Ich würde niemals  
Rosa tragen, es war die Farbe der Jungend und ich fühlte mich, nach allem was  
hinter mir lag nicht mehr so jung wie es in meinem Alter vielleicht normal war.  
Früher hatte ich auch solche Kleider besessen, doch wirklich zu schätzen hatte ich sie nie gewusst.  
Ich stellte mich vor den großen Spiegel und hielt Christines Kleid vor mich.  
Würde ich jemals wieder so etwas tragen dürfen?  
"Du bist eine hoffnungslose Träumerin, Elysé." rief mir mein Spiegelbild ein wenig traurig zu.

Was für ein großartiger Erfolg!  
Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass die Vorstellung so gut verlaufen würde.  
Das Publikum, das erst ein wenig ungehalten, auf die Mitteilung dass La  
Carlotta an diesem Abend nicht singen würde, reagierte hatte Christine vom ersten Moment  
an in ihr Herz geschlossen.  
Selten hatte ich mehr geweint als in dem Moment als sich die Liebenden aus Verona im Tod vereinten.  
Christine war ganz zittrig als man sie zum Schlussapplaus auf die Bühne holte.  
Die stehenden Ovationen dauerten Minuten lang an und ich konnte acht Vorhänge  
zählen, bevor er entgültig geschlossen blieb.  
Christine war umringt von unzähligen ihrer Freundinnen aus dem Ballett und  
immer noch gefangen in ihrem kolossalen Triumph.  
Nun sah ich auch Monsieur Firmin und Monsieur André auf ihre neue, kleine Diva  
zulaufen um ein paar Worte mit ihr zu wechseln.  
Ich konnte auch sehen, das die ersten, hochgestellten, Gäste aus dem Publikum  
die Gänge hinter der Bühne stürmten.  
Dies war ein Moment den ich wirklich hasste, denn ich war der Meinung dass  
dieser Bereich der Oper nur dem Personal zugänglich sein sollte.  
Aber die Oberflächlichkeit der Tänzerinnen und Sängerinnen kannte kaum Grenzen  
und sie freuten sich darüber von gut betuchten Herren ausgeführt zu werden, ganz  
gleich welchen Schaden ihr Ruf dabei nahm.  
Ganz besonders stach mir ein junger, blonder Mann ins Auge der verzweifelt  
versuchte sich durch die Menge zu kämpfen.  
Er hatte ein gefälliges Gesicht, und seine hellen blauen Augen schienen nach  
Christine Ausschau zu halten, denn als sein Blick auf sie fiel, erhellte ein  
strahlendes Lächeln seine Züge.  
Man konnte ihn durchaus als attraktiv bezeichnen und doch sprach mich sein  
Äußeres in keinster Weise an.  
Seine Versuche zu Christine durchzudringen waren ein wenig halbherzig und in der  
Masse der Menschen wirkte er fast hilflos und sehr, sehr jung.  
Ich war der Meinung dass Christines bleiche Gesichtsfarbe davon zeugte, dass sie  
nun dringend Ruhe brauchte.  
Also verschaffte ich mir mit den Ellenbogen Raum, drängte mich in den  
Menschenkreis der sich um Christine gebildet hatte und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.  
Dankbar sah sie mich an und ließ sich ohne Widerstand von mir in ihre Garderobe geleiten.  
Der junge Mann folgte uns in einiger Entfernung und ich schaffte es, ihn im dichten Gewühl abzuhängen.  
Was Christine nun am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte war noch mehr Aufregung  
hervorgerufen durch einen aufdringlichen Verehrer.  
Sie sah aus als würden sie in jedem Moment die Lebensgeister verlassen.  
Als ich die Tür der Garderobe hinter uns geschlossen hatte, ließ sie sich sofort  
auf die Chaiselongue fallen und deckte den Arm über die Augen.  
Ihr Atem ging so schnell, als hätte sie gerade einen schnellen Lauf hinter sich gebracht.  
Sie achtete nicht auf das Blumenmeer, das sich in ihrer Garderobe ausgebreitet hatte.  
Die Blumenbouquets waren einfach herrlich. Rosen in allen Farben fluteten den  
Boden und wurden ergänzt durch Lilien, Gerbera und Schleierkraut.  
Ich wußte dass diese Blumen von den zahlreichen männlichen Verehrern stammten,  
die ihr Herz schneller an eine Diva verschenkten als man "Oper" sagen konnte.  
Was mir allerdings besonders auffiel, war eine einzelne rote Rose, die am Rahmen  
des großen Spiegels befestigt war.  
Ihr Rot war so dunkel, dass es auf die Entfernung und bei der hier herrschenden  
schlechten Beleuchtung, fast schwarz wirkte und die Blüte selbst war so groß wie meine Faust.  
Zudem konnte ich auch keine Karte entdecken.  
"Ich glaube ich habe ihn nicht enttäuscht." hörte ich Christine atemlos flüstern.  
"Auf keinen Fall!" antwortete ich ihr und zog mir einen Stuhl an ihre Seite.  
"Du warst einfach großartig und das weißt du auch. Vielleicht solltest du dich  
jetzt noch ein wenig ausruhen, dich dann umziehen und mit deinen Freunden feiern  
gehen." Ich legte den Kopf ein wenig schief.  
"Oh nein, Elysé! Ich sagte dir doch der Engel ist sehr streng. Er erlaubt mir  
nichts was meiner Stimme schaden oder mich zu sehr ablenken könnte. Außerdem bin ich so müde."  
Sie winkte ab und schloss kurz die Augen.  
"Außerdem hat sich La Carlotta auch für morgen Abend krank gemeldet und die  
neuen Direktoren haben mich nach der Vorstellung gebeten, auch morgen wieder  
die Juliette zu singen. Ist das nicht einfach wunderbar. Alle meine Träume scheinen  
auf einmal in Erfüllung zu gehen. Wie schade dass mein Vater das nicht mehr erleben kann."  
Wie traurig sie mit einem Mal klang.  
Ich wußte dass ihr Vater vor wenigen Jahren gestorben war und ich wußte dass sie  
auch heute noch um ihn trauerte.  
Sie seufzte und es schien mir, als könnte ich auch ein leises Seufzen hinter mir hören.  
Instinktiv drehte ich mich um, doch nichts war zu sehen außer den etlichen  
herrlichen Blumensträußen.  
"Er wäre mit Sicherheit sehr stolz auf dich Christine. Und mit Sicherheit wird  
auch dein Engel sehr stolz auf dich sein." Ich zwinkerte ihr zu.  
"Das hoffe ich sehr. Ich finde es ganz furchtbar wenn er böse auf mich ist.  
Manchmal verlässt er mich dann für Tage und wenn mich dann die Angst, dass er  
mich nie wieder besucht, fast umbringt taucht seine Stimme wieder in meinem Kopf auf. Du  
kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie schön diese Stimme ist."  
Ein schwärmerisch, verträumter Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen und langsam setzte sie sich auf.  
"Würdest du mir bitte aus dem Kostüm helfen?"  
Sie drehte mir den Rücken zu.  
"Aber natürlich dafür bin ich doch da."

Ich blieb noch eine Weile nachdem Christine gegangen war und genoss die Ruhe der  
leeren Garderobe, während ich alles für den nächsten Abend vorbereitete.  
Morgen musste ich erst am späten Nachmittag hier sein, da am Vormittag  
keine weitere Probe angesetzt worden war.  
Ich freute mich darauf morgen früh ein wenig länger schlafen zu können und dann  
den Vormittag mit meinen Geschwistern zu verbringen.  
Meine Mutter würde ich wohl wieder nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, da ihr Tag in der  
Wäscherei, auch samstags, in den frühen Morgenstunden begann.  
Christines Kleider hatten durch die Vorstellung keinen Schaden genommen und  
nachdem ich sie ordentlich aufgehängt hatte sah ich mich noch einmal prüfend  
um. Wieder blieben meine Augen an dem großen Spiegel hängen.  
"Der Engel der Musik!" flüsterte ich in den leeren Raum hinein und zog dabei  
meine linke Augenbraue hoch.  
Das Phänomen von Christines herrlichem Gesang konnte man wirklich fast dem  
Einwirken himmlischer Mächte zuschreiben und doch wurde ich das Gefühl nicht  
los, dass jemand ein böses Spiel mit dem naiven Mädchen trieb. Nur aus welchem Grund?  
Ich nahm die Rose, die in den Verzierungen des Spiegels eingeklemmt worden war,  
vorsichtig heraus. Ihr süßer Duft stieg mir in die Nase und schöne Erinnerungen  
an einen Sommer voller Sonne stiegen in mir hoch. Fast andächtig stellte ich die Rose in eine der Vasen auf Christines Frisierkommode die noch nicht mit anderen Blumen belegt war.  
Es wäre einfach zu schade, sie einfach verwelken zu lassen.  
Mit dem Daumen strich ich über eins der samtigen, dunklen Blütenblätter.  
Christine schien sie gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Viel zu sehr war sie noch in  
die Ereignisse des Tages versunken gewesen.  
"Irgendwann komme ich hinter dein Geheimnis, Engel!"  
Ich drehte das Gaslicht herunter und verließ die Garderobe.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik  
Es war dunkel und still hinter dem Spiegel in Christines Garderobe. Eben war  
Elysé, endlich habe ich ihren Vornamen erfahren, ebenfalls gegangen und wieder  
war ich derjenige der alleine in diesem großen Gebäude zurückblieb.  
Auch wenn sie nichts von meiner Anwesenheit wußte, war mir die Gesellschaft der  
jungen Garderobiere meines Engels ein gewisser Trost. gewesen Sie schien ab und  
an die Einsamkeit zu suchen und in ihren großen Augen lag immer ein wenig  
Traurigkeit. Wo diese wohl herrühren mochte? Bisher konnte ich noch keinen Grund dafür ausmachen.  
In meiner Einsamkeit fühlte ich mich furchtbar leer. Es fühlte sich an als hätte Christine nicht nur ihre Seele, auf der  
Bühne der Pariser Oper, in den Himmel entlassen, sondern als habe sie auch meine mit sich genommen.  
Alles war so eingetroffen wie ich es geplant hatte und Christines Erfolg hätte fulminanter nicht sein können.  
Genau das war es doch was ich gewollt hatte. Oder?  
Und doch konnte ich den eifersüchtigen Stich in meinem Herzen nicht verleugnen,  
der mich plagte, seit ich die vielen Verehrer gesehen hatte, die nach der Vorstellung ihre Garderobe umlagerten.  
Niemand ist bis zu ihr vorgedrungen, dafür hat Elysé gesorgt und doch wird es  
sich nicht vermeiden lassen, dass Christine in Zukunft mit unzähligen  
Einladungen zum Abendessen und zweifelhaften Angeboten überhäuft werden wird.  
Einer dieser jungen Männer war mir besonders aufgefallen. Er hattte  
hartnäckiger vor der Garderobe ausgeharrt als alle seine Konkurrenten. Er war jung, blond mit einem hübschen Gesicht und damit das genaue Gegenteil von mir. Ich hörte ein bitteres Lachen. Es war mein eigenes.  
Ich konnte herausfinden dass es sich bei diesem jungen Mann um den Vicomte  
Chagny handelte, den neuen Mäzen der Oper. Und zu meinem Erschrecken stellte ich fest dass er Christine von früher kannte.  
Ich hasste ihn schon jetzt!  
Doch wie könnte ich mich auch nur ansatzweise mit einem normalen Mann  
vergleichen, der das Recht hatte einen Platz in Christines Leben einzunehmen?  
Ich werde immer der Engel für sie sein, niemals ein Mann. Und dieser Gedanke  
bringt mich fast um den Verstand. Heute mehr als an all den anderen Abenden.  
Denn ich wußte, heute Abend hatte sie nur für mich gesungen. Für niemanden sonst.  
Und niemals wieder würde ihr Gesang nur mir gelten.  
In den letzten Monaten gab es immer wieder Zeiten, in denen ich meine selbst gewählte Einsamkeit verfluchte hatte.  
Doch dann erinnerte ich mich daran, warum ich diese Einsamkeit, vor langer Zeit, wählte.  
Sehr zu meiner Freude hörte ich, dass La Carlotta sich auch für den nächsten  
Abend krank gemeldet hatte. Und das ganz ohne mein zutun. Sie glaubte wohl,  
dass ihr Fehlen dem Ruf der Oper schaden würde. Doch ich war mir sicher, wenn die  
Nachricht von Christines Triumph sie erreichte, wäre sie schneller wieder hier als mir lieb war.  
In der nächsten Zeit wartete viel Arbeit auf mich, denn die neue Direktion  
sträubte sich zudem noch, die von mir geänderten Passagen im Pachtvertrag der Oper zu akzeptieren.  
Die Stufen, hinunter in meine dunkle Tiefe schienen mir an diesem Abend endlos  
zu sein, doch der Gedanke an Christine erhellte meinen Weg und schenkte mir ein  
wenig Hoffnung obwohl ich wußte daß meine Situation hoffnungslos war.  
Doch auch der Gedanke an Elysé ließ mich lächeln. Sie war lange nicht so naiv  
wie die meisten der Angestellten in diesem Theater und wurde nicht von blindem Aberglauben eingeschüchtert.  
Unbewußt hatte sie mir den Kampf angesagt und ich war mir sicher dass sie  
bereits jetzt schon ahnte wer sich hinter dem Engel der Musik verbarg.  
Ich hoffte inständig darauf, dass ich sie, wenn es so weit war, auf meine Seite  
ziehen konnte Irgendwie mochte ich ihre Art die Dinge zu hinterfragen und der  
künstlerische Geist der in ihr wohnte musste unbedingt gefördert werden.  
Mir schwebte auch schon vor wie.  
Im Dunkeln suchte ich mir den Weg in mein Schlafzimmer und legte mich ohne mich  
auszukleiden auf mein Bett. Eine Welle der Melancholie überrollte mich.  
Christines Gesang hallte noch immer in meinen Gedanken nach und wie oft hatte ich mich als Romeo an ihrer Seite gesehen.  
Ich wunderte mich über meine kitschig, verklärten Gedanken. Sie waren mir  
vollkommen fremd und ich war nun wirklich nicht mehr jung genug um derartigen,  
weltfremden Träumen nachzuhängen. Und doch tat ich es.  
Würde mein eigenes Schicksal in einer ebenso schönen aber schmerzensreichen Tragödie enden, wie das von Romeo?  
Und würde meine krankhafte Liebe auch Christine mit in die Tiefe reißen?  
Das durfte einfach nicht geschehen. Ich musste mit aller Gewalt gegen meine  
Gefühle ankämpfen, denn schließlich wünschte ich meinem Engel nur das Beste.  
Ich war dazu verdammt im Stillen zuzusehen wie sie geliebt und verehrt wurde.  
Dabei war doch ich derjenige der sie mehr liebte und verehrte als jeder andere  
und doch durfte ich sie nur mit meiner Seele und meiner Stimme berühren.  
Irgendwann würde mein Herz brechen und ich spürte dass es nicht mehr lange  
dauern würde bis meine Sehnsucht mich in Vernunft und Begehren spaltete.  
Ich spürte eine leichte Bewegung neben mir und für einen kurzen Augeblick sah  
ich das schöne Gesicht der Frau vor mir, die ich liebte. Ich konnte sehen, ja  
fast spüren, wie sie an meiner Seite lag, sich zu mir umdrehte um mir ihr strahlendes Lächeln zu schenken.  
Doch das Bild verging, als ich seidigen Pelz an meiner Hand fühlte und Aeysha ihren Kopf in meine Handfläche schmiegte.  
Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl unter meiner Maske ersticken zu müssen und nahm  
sie aus einem Impuls heraus ab um sie auf das Kopfkissen neben mir zu legen.  
Noch während ich überlegte, ob ich an diesem Abend noch zur Nadel greifen  
sollte die es schaffte meine Qualen für kurze Zeit zu lindern, legte sich ein  
leichter Schlaf wie Balsam über meine aufgebrachte Seele.

Elysé  
Was für ein herrlicher Tag. Zwar hatte ich heute Morgen nicht so lange schlafen  
können, wie ich es gerne gewollt hätte, denn mein kleiner Bruder war um acht  
Uhr in mein Zimmer gestürmt um mich mit einem selbstgemachten Frühstück zu überraschen.  
Das hatte allerdings den Vorteil, dass ich meine Mutter noch kurz sehen konnte bevor sie zur Arbeit gehen musste.  
Nun saßen wir zusammen, frühstückten und mein kleiner Bruder unterhielt uns mit  
Geschichten über die Abenteuer die er in der Schule erlebt hatte.  
Ich war so stolz auf ihn, weil er nie sein sonniges Wesen verloren hatte, auch  
wenn ihn einige Kinder seiner Schule immer wieder wegen seiner Brandnarben hänselten.  
Allerdings waren auch gerade Kinder in der Lage über solche Äußerlichkeiten  
hinwegzusehen und so hatte Hermés im letzten Jahr loyalere Freunde gefunden als  
in all der Zeit auf der Privatschule die er zuvor besucht hatte.  
Auch meine Schwester Helena hatte sich schneller an ihr neues Leben gewöhnt als  
Mutter und ich es für möglich gehalten hätten.  
Sie war immer der Liebling meines Vaters gewesen. Die kleine Prinzessin der  
jeder Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen wurde.  
Vater hatte sie nach seiner Lieblingsfigur aus der griechischen Antike benannt, der schönen Helena.  
Er interessierte sich Zeit seines Lebens für die griechische Mythologie, was  
mir und meinen Geschwistern unsere Namen eingebracht hatte.  
Und er hatte mit seiner Einschätzung uns betreffend fast gänzlich Recht behalten.  
Hermés war immer in der Lage gewesen sich durchzusetzen und durch sein heiteres  
Gemüt stand er immer jedem seiner Freunde mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Genau wie  
sein griechisches Vorbild der Götterbote.  
Auch war abzusehen, dass Helena so schön werden würde, wie die griechische  
Schönheit deren Schicksal den Untergang Trojas verursacht hatte.  
Nur was ich genau mit den Elysischen Feldern gemein haben sollte, die jedermann  
das ewige Seelenheil sicherten, wußte ich nicht genau.  
Vielleicht hatte mein Vater diesen Namen für mich auch nur gewählt, weil ihm sein Klang gefiel.  
Die spannende Geschichte meines Bruders, wie er einen Frosch gefangen und sich  
dabei nur ein Hosenbein zerfledderte, holte mich aus meinen Überlegungen.  
Meine Schwester war den ganzen Morgen schon sehr schweigsam gewesen. Irgendetwas bedrückte sie.  
Doch noch wollte sie mit der Sprache nicht heraus.  
Erst als unsere Mutter die gemütliche Runde verlassen hatte und Hermés mit dem Abwasch beschäftig war nahm sie  
mich beiseite.  
„Elysé, ich brauche unbedingt deinen Rat!" druckste sie herum und trat sich  
dabei abwechselnd von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
Sie sah dabei so ernst aus dass ich mir wirklich langsam Sorgen machte.  
„Na dann mal raus mit der Sprache, Schwesterlein!"  
Trotz meiner Sorge schenkte ich ihr mein strahlendstes Lächeln.  
„Ja, also… es ist so… du kennst doch Pierre, den Sohn des Bäckers, aus der kleinen Bäckerei direkt gegenüber!"  
„Aber sicher kenne ich Pierre! Und weiter?" hakte ich ein wenig ungeduldig nach.  
„Nun also, wir haben uns in den letzten Wochen ab und zu gesehen, wenn ich bei  
seinem Vater eingekauft habe und wir haben uns so nett unterhalten!"  
„Er ist auch wirklich ein netter Junge. Und er müsste ungefähr in deinem Alter sein. Oder?"  
Langsam dämmerte mir worauf Helena hinaus wollte. Ich musste schmunzeln.  
Natürlich traf auch sie Leute aus der Nachbarschaft. Mehr als meine Mutter und  
ich. Helena war ein wirklicher Schatz und half uns indem sie den Haushalt fast alleine führte.  
Zwar war sie mit ihren 17 Jahren alt genug um, ebenso wie meine Mutter und ich,  
arbeiten zu gehen, doch da sie bisher nur die Lebensumstände eines gehobeneren  
Haushaltes kennen gelernt hatte, wollten wir sie langsam an diese Arbeiten heranführen.  
"Er ist zwei Jahre älter als ich. Und ja.. als ich dann gestern bei ihm im Laden  
war hat er mich gefragt ob ich am nächsten Freitag mit ihm ausgehen möchte."  
Ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa und ich wertete dies als Zeichen dass sie dem jungen Mann durchaus zugetan war.  
Gespannt sah sie mich an und wartete auf meine Reaktion.  
„Das ist doch wunderbar. Deine erste richtige Verabredung. Aber warum schaust du  
drein als ob dadurch die Welt unterginge?"  
Sie schluckte. „Weißt du, er möchte mich gerne zum Essen ausführen und ….!" Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.  
„Was und? Das klingt doch alles ganz wunderbar!"  
„Aber ich habe nichts passendes zum Anziehen für so eine Gelegenheit. Ich kann doch nicht so gehen!"  
Sie trat ein Stück von mir zurück und breitete ihren Rock vor mir aus, der  
schon an so vielen Stellen geflickt worden war, dass daran kaum noch etwas zu retten war.  
Ich konnte ihre Angst verstehen. Sie wollte sich wie die schönste Frau der Welt  
fühlen, wenn sie ausgeführt wurde. Noch dazu von einem jungen Mann der ihr sichtlich gefiel.  
Ich ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.  
„Aber Liebes, das ist doch überhaupt kein Problem. Ich werde schon etwas  
Passendes für dich zusammensticheln. Es ist schon lange an der Zeit dass du ein  
neues Kleid von mir bekommst. Ich werde gleich heute Abend in der Oper fragen,  
ob in der Schneiderei ein schöner Stoff übrig ist."  
Dankbar erwiderte sie meine Umarmung.  
„Hast du Maman schon davon erzählt?" fragte ich und löste mich sanft von ihr.  
Sie schniefte kurz, doch die Tränen waren bereits wieder versiegt und einem  
glücklichen Leuchten ihrer Augen gewichen.  
„Das ich eingeladen wurde schon. Meine Bedenken wegen den Kleidern allerdings nicht!"  
„Davon muss sie auch gar nichts wissen. Das ist eine Sache allein zwischen uns. In Ordnung?"  
Sie nickte und ich strich ihr einer ihrer goldblonden Locken aus dem Gesicht.  
„Du wirst einfach wunderschön sein, versprochen!"

Als ich ein paar Stunden später zur Oper aufbrach hoffte ich inständig dass die  
Schneiderei mir wiedereinmal die Reste der zuletzt genähten Kostüme zurückgelegt  
hatten. Ich verstand mich dort mit allen gut und konnte mich normalerweise auf sie verlassen.  
Der Himmel war strahlend blau und für einen Septembertag, war es ziemlich warm.  
Ich liebte die Wärme und der leichte Wind der mir durchs Haar strich fühlte sich herrlich an.  
Die vergoldeten Engel auf dem Dach der Oper strahlten mir schon von weitem  
entgegen, ganz so als würden sie von einem himmlischen Leuchten erhellt.  
Der Platz vor der Oper war, wie immer, dicht bevölkert. Droschken mit feinen  
Herrschaften rauschten an mir vorbei, Damen flanierten Arm in Arm mit ihren  
Herren an diesem großartigen Gebäude vorbei ohne es auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Instinktiv zog ich mein Schultertuch ein wenig enger um mich.  
Diese Geste war mir zu einer vertrauten Gewohnheit geworden, da ich immer  
fürchtete jemand könnte die Narben auf meinen Schultern und meinem Dekole  
sehen. Zwar trug ich meist hochgeschlossen Kleider, aber ich haste die engen  
Kragen am Hals und wich daher auch manchmal auf ausgeschnittene Oberteile  
kombiniert mit einem fransigen Schultertuch aus.  
Als ich, wie ich es so oft tat, einen Moment vor der Hauptfassade stehen blieb  
legte sich mir von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Verzeihen Sie, Mademoiselle!"  
Ruckartig drehte ich mich um und sah in das Gesicht des blonden, jungen Mannes,  
der mir schon gestern hinter der Bühne aufgefallen war.  
Ich vergrößerte den Abstand zwischen ihm und mir ein wenig um ihn besser mustern zu können.  
Dann besann ich mich meiner Manieren.  
„Bonjour Monsieur, was kann ich für Sie tun?" freundlich sah ich ihn an.  
Er verbeugte sich elegant vor mir.  
„Gestatten Sie mir, dass ich mich vorstelle. Mein Name ist Raoul Vicomte de  
Chagny. Ich bin der neue Mäzen der Oper und ich habe Sie gestern, nach der  
Vorstellung in der Oper, mit Mademoiselle Daaé in ihrer Garderobe verschwinden  
sehen. Könnten Sie ihr bitte diesen Brief von mir geben? Ich wäre Ihnen sehr  
verbunden!" Ich konnte sehen wie wichtig ihm diese Angelegenheit war,  
also nahm ich ihm den Brief aus der Hand. Wie schön, ein Verehrer der nicht sofort körperlich aufdringlich wurde.  
Dieser junge Mann hatte Stil. Nun gut, warum sollte ich ihm diesen kleinen Gefallen nicht tun. Also nickte ich kurz.  
„Ich werde Mademoiselle Daaé Ihren Brief geben, sobald ich sie sehe!"  
Er nahm überschwänglich meine Hand und hauchte einen Handkuss in die Luft darüber.  
„Sie wissen gar nicht wie dankbar ich Ihnen bin. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen  
schönen Tag Mademoiselle…" fragend sah er mich an.  
„De Trout! Mein Name ist Elysé de Trout!"  
„Nochmals, vielen Dank, Mademoiselle de Trout. Ich bin Ihnen etwas schuldig."  
Ich lächelte ihn an und wandte mich dann zum gehen.

Wie sooft war ich die Erste auf der großen Bühne, doch heute richtete ich mir  
meinen Arbeitsplatz nicht wie sonst hinter den Kulissen sein, sondern begab mich auf dem direkten  
Weg zu Christines Garderobe.  
Mein eigenes Spiegelbild begrüßte mich als ich eintrat. Der süße Duft der unzähligen Blumen hing schwer in der Luft und  
alles sah noch so aus wie ich es verlassen hatte.  
Ich stellte meinen Korb ab und begann damit die Gaslampe zu entzünden.  
Das warme Licht erhellte nun den Raum und gleich fühlte ich mich wohl.  
Irgendwie lag über diesem Raum ein merkwürdiger Zauber.  
Hier legte sich eine innere Ruhe über mich die ich seit dem Feuer nicht oft verspürt hatte.  
All meine Gedanken, die normalerweise so unstet in meinem Kopf umherschwirrten, wurden ein wenig träge.  
Ich musste wieder an die seltsame Melodie denken die ich gestern hier gehört hatte.  
Heute kam mir das Geschehene eher wie ein Traum vor und doch wusste ich, dass  
es kaum Traum gewesen war.  
Hinter mir wurde nun die Tür geöffnet und Christine trat ein. Wie immer strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Oh, du bist schon da Elysé, wie schön!" begrüßte sie mich freundlich.  
„Hast du schon gehört, was für eine Szene La Carlotta, der neuen Direktion heute  
Morgen gemacht hat?" Sie kicherte.  
„Nein, das habe ich noch nicht. Leider habe ich nicht das Glück direkt am Ort des Geschehens zu wohnen wie du!"  
Lächelnd hob ich eine Augenbraue und Christines Lächel wurde noch breiter. Sie wirkte gerade wie ein kleiner Kobold auf mich.  
„Ja, es hat manchmal schon Vorteile in der Oper zu wohnen. Jedenfalls ist die  
neue Direktion schon vollkommen entnervt. Heute Morgen lag ein Brief des  
Phantoms auf ihrem Schreibtisch in dem es Ihnen anriet mich auch weiterhin  
auftreten zu lassen. Passend zu diesem Brief platzte dann auch La Carlotta in  
das Büro. Sie muss wohl erfahren haben, dass ich dem Publikum wirklich gefallen habe.  
Jjedenfalls bestand sie darauf ab sofort wieder selbst aufzutreten. Carlottas  
Forderung und der Brief des Phantoms hatten zur Folge dass Carlotta ab morgen  
Abend wieder auftritt, aber ich noch die heutige Vorstellung singen darf. So,  
laut den Direktoren, gehen sie auf keine der beiden Forderungen ein. Ich denke  
wir werden in der nächsten Zeit wieder öfter Scherereien mit dem Phantom  
bekommen, wenn die Direktion sich so dagegen sträubt seine Forderungen zu  
erfüllen. Ich frage mich bloß warum dem Phantom daran gelegen ist dass ich auftrete?"  
Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe und sah zur Decke.  
Christines kleiner Monolog hatte genau das Puzzleteil enthalten dass mir in  
meiner Überlegung über ihren Engel der Musik noch gefehlt hatte. Die Tatsache  
dass dem Phantom der Oper daran gelegen war dass Christine die gefeierte Diva  
der Oper wurde konnte nur bedeuten dass das Phantom und Christines Engel ein und dieselbe Person waren.  
Endlich war ich in meiner Vermutung bestätigt.  
„Christine, könnte es nicht sein dass,…" setzte ich an um ihr meine Überlegung  
mitzuteilen doch weiter kam ich nicht. Das erneute Öffnen der Tür unterbrach mich.  
Meg Giry trat ein um ihrer Freundin vor dem Auftritt noch einmal Glück zu wünschen.  
Warum sollte ich sie auch mit meiner Schlussfolgerung beunruhigen? Ich  
beschloss, dieses Gespräch auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben.  
Als Meg sich verabschiedete setzte sich Christine an ihren Schminktisch und band  
sich die dunklen Locken im Nacken zusammen.  
Nachdem sie sich geschminkt hatte half ich ihr einen lockeren Zopf zu flechten.  
Doch heute nahm ich die dunkelrote Rose aus ihrer Vase und steckte sie ihr ins Haar.  
Christine schien die ganzen Blumen nur am Rande wahrgenommen zu haben und sie  
schienen sie überhaupt nicht zu interessieren.  
Doch nun wandte sich ihr Interesse eben dieser Rose zu.  
„Das ist aber eine schöne Rose. Weißt du wer sie mir geschickt hat?"  
„Nein, es war leider keine Karte dabei. Sie steckte im Rahmen deines Spiegels  
und war mit einem schwarzen Seidenband festgebunden!"  
„Dann war sie sicher von meinem Engel!" stellte sie schlicht fest, als wäre es  
das Normalste der Welt, das Engel ihren Schützlingen Blumen zukommen ließen.  
Wieder musste ich mich über ihre Naivität wundern.  
„Ganz sicher!" entgegnete ich ihr mit gehobenen Brauen und einem leichten  
ironischen Unterton in der Stimme der ihr aber nicht aufzufallen schien.  
„Aber jetzt wird es Zeit, dass du das Publikum verzauberst damit auch sie beginnen an Engel zu glauben."  
Ich wollte sie schon fortschicken da fiel mir siedendheiß ein, dass ich ja noch  
den Brief des Vicomtes in meinem Korb hatte.  
„Ach warte doch bitte noch einen Moment, Christine. Ich habe hier noch etwas das ich dir geben soll!"  
Ich zog den Brief zwischen meinen privaten Sachen hervor und reichte ihn ihr.  
„Den hat mir ein junger Mann heute Mittag gegeben, mit der Bitte ihn an dich weiterzuleiten."  
„Für mich?" Ein wenig verwirrt sah sie mich an und begann dann das Kuvert zu  
öffnen und das Papier darin zu entfalten.  
Erst langsam, dann immer schneller flogen ihre Augen über die geschriebenen  
Worte und ich konnte sehen wie ihr eine schwache Röte in die Wangen stieg . Eine  
die ich erst heute Morgen bei meiner Schwester gesehen habe.  
„Es ist Raoul, Elysé!" rief sie aus als sie zu Ende gelesen hatte.  
„Ja, er hieß Raoul de Chagny und ist der neue Mäzen der Oper!"  
Nun war ich diejenige die nicht verstand.  
„Ja, das ist er vielleicht auch, aber vor allem ist er der Junge mit dem ich  
ganz oft am Strand gespielt habe als ich klein war. Ich kann gar nicht glauben  
dass er sich noch an mich erinnert. Und er will mich heute Abend nach der  
Vorstellung treffen. Was für eine Überraschung!"  
Sie vollführte eine überschwängliche Drehung und strahlte mich an.  
„Ich glaube es ist sicher nicht so schlimm, wenn ich die Regeln des Engels für  
einen Abend nicht beachte. Oder was meinst du, Elysé?"  
„Ich denke, dass du Raoul de Chagny treffen solltest, wenn du es so gerne  
möchtest. Du hast dir ein wenig Spaß verdient! Aber jetzt solltest du dich  
beeilen. Ich glaube ich kann schon die Ouverture hören!" Christine legte den Kopf schief und lauschte.  
"Stimmt, du hast recht! Und weißt du was. Gestern habe ich für den Engel gesungen. Heute singe ich nur für Raoul!"  
Begeistert klatschte sie in die Hände und stürmte aus der Tür, ohne sie zu schließen.  
Lächelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
Es war so selbstverständlich dass junge Mädchen von jungen Männern ausgeführt  
wurden, sich verliebten und irgendwann heirateten und doch fühlte ich mich, als wäre ich kein Teil dieser Normalität.  
Ich hatte mich mit dieser Tatsache abgefunden, was aber nicht zur Folge hatte,  
dass sie mich nicht doch ab und an traurig machte.  
In dem großen Feuer waren viele meiner Träume und große Teile der Normalität,  
die für mich so selbstverständlich gewesen war, ebenso verbrannt wie meine persönlichen Besitztümer.  
Die, mir so vertraute, Melancholie senkte sich wie ein grauer Schleier über mein  
Gemüt und doch drängte ich sie zurück, denn schließlich musste ich einen  
reibungslosen Ablauf der Vorstellung sicherstellen und durfte mich nicht  
ablenken lassen.

Es grenzte fast an ein Wunder, doch Christine sang in dieser Vorstellung noch besser als am Abend zuvor.  
Zwar stolperte sie bei einem Tanz den sie mit Romeo tanzen musste, und trat sich  
den Saum ihres Kleides herunter doch sie stürzte nicht und man verzieh ihr diesen kleinen Ausrutscher nur zu gern.  
Nun stand sie wieder, seit Minuten, im tosenden Applaus und sammelte die Blumen  
ein, die zu ihr auf die Bühne geworfen wurden.  
Sie wirkte nicht so schwach wie beim Schlussapplaus des gestrigen Abends,  
sondern sah aus wie das blühende Leben und genoss die ihr dargebotene Aufmerksamkeit sichtlich.  
Als der letzte Vorhang fiel und Christine von der Bühne kam, wurde sie nicht  
mehr so stark von ihren Freundinnen umlagert wie am Abend zuvor.  
Ihre Verehrer hatten den Weg hinter die Bühne noch nicht gefunden, bis auf  
Einen. Ich konnte den Vicomte de Chagny schon von weitem sehen, wie er nervös vor Christines Garderobe  
auf und ab ging. Seine Finger nestelten fahrig an dem Strauß gelber Rosen, den er in der Hand hielt.  
Als Christine ihn sah beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte und warf sich ihm an den  
Hals. Die Rosen fielen zu Boden als Raoul sie in die Arme schloss.  
„Liebes Lottchen, nicht so stürmisch!" Er lachte, vollkommen ungekünstelt und dieses Lachen klang warm in meinen Ohren.  
Ja, er war mir durchaus sympathisch und passte mit seiner jugendlichen Art hervorragend zu Christine  
Seine Anspannung war verflogen und er wirkte gelöst und glücklich dass auch Christine sich an ihn erinnert hatte.  
Dann hörte ich viele Schritte auf dem Gang. Sie schienen sich in unsere Richtung zu bewegen.  
Viele Stimmen sprachen durcheinander und ich wußte schon jetzt dass das Ziel dieser Herren Christines  
Garderobe sein würde.  
Auch Christine hatte die Schritte mittlerweile bemerkt.

Zuerst zögerte sie leicht, dochdann nahm sie Raoul bei der Hand und zog ihn in ihre Garderobe.  
Ich folgte den beiden, denn ich wollte auf keinen Fall alleine mit der Masse wartender  
Herren im Gang vor der Garderobe zurück bleiben.  
Schnell schloss ich die Tür hinter mir.  
Christine nahm auf der Chaiselongue platz und Raoul setzte sich in gebührendem Abstand neben sie.  
Die Geste mit der sie nun seine Hand nahm schien ihr, aus alter Zeit, noch immer sehr vertraut zu sein.  
"Es ist so schön dich wiederzusehen, Raoul! Sieh nur, was aus uns geworden ist  
und es gibt so viel was ich dir erzählen möchte! Ich konnte es erst gar nicht  
glauben, als ich deinen Brief erhalten habe."  
Dankbar sah er kurz zu mir. Ich hatte begonnen die vielen Tiegel und  
Döschen auf Christines Schminktisch zu ordnen und kam mir ziemlich überflüssig  
vor. Doch es widerstrebte mir noch mehr wieder vor die Tür zu gehen.  
"Ich freue mich auch, Christine. Mehr, als ich sagen kann! Du musst heute Abend unbedingt  
mit mir essen gehen. Dann können wir uns in aller Ruhe unterhalten. Was meinst du?"  
"Nur zu gerne, Raoul!" Sie nickte überschwenglich um ihre Worte noch zu unterstreichen.  
"Dann musst du dich jetzt umziehen!" Er küsste ihre Hände. „Und ich hole schnell meinen Mantel und meinen Hut. In einer halben Stunde bin ich wieder bei dir, liebes Lottchen?"  
Christine errötete leicht. Er stand auf und verließ die Garderobe nachdem er sich noch einmal kurz nach ihr  
umgesehen hatte. Von draußen her klangen gedämpfte Stimmen und Protestbekundungen an unser Ohren, darüber dass  
Christine niemanden außer dem Vicomte de Chagny empfing.  
Ihre Wangen glühten als sie sich nun mir zuwandte und sie flatterte herum wie ein junger Vogel an seinem ersten  
warmen Frühlingstag.  
"Das ist der schönste Tag meines Lebens!"  
Ich fasste sie am Arm und zog sie sanft hinter den Paravant. Schließlich musste  
sie sich ein wenig beeilen wenn der Vicomte schon in einer halben Stunde wiederkam um sie abzuholen.  
Sie war so zappelig unter meinem Griff, dass ich große Mühe hatte ihr das Kleid aufzuschnüren, doch als es  
endlich geschafft war hatte sie sich ein wenig beruhigt.  
"Ich habe ihm so viel zu erzählen, Elysé. Hoffentlich findet er mich inzwischen nicht langweilig. Er scheint sich  
überhaupt nicht verändert zu haben!"  
Die Sätze sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus und ich konnte ihre Aufregung gut  
verstehen und übte mich lächelnd und schweigend in Geduld.  
Als ich sie gänzlich aus ihrer Bühnengarderobe geschält hatte und diese  
ordentlich auf dem Bügel hing, fiel mir auf, dass ich das Kleid aus dem ersten Akt hinter der Bühne vergessen hatte.  
"So meine Liebe, während du dich jetzt noch ein wenig frisch machst, gehe ich  
schnell hinter die Bühne und hole dein zweites Kostüm. Wer weiß wann wir es  
wieder brauchen werden. Und danach helfe ich dir dann beim Anziehen!"  
Damit sie nicht fror nahm ich einen der spitzenbesetzten Morgenmäntel aus dem  
Schrank, half ihr hinein und entwirrte ihr noch schnell das lange Haar.  
Was für einen schönen Anblick sie bot. Wieder einmal ertappte ich mich dabei wie ich mich mit ihr verglich.  
Sie wirkte wie ein Engel. Das Weiß ihres Korsetts und des Morgenmantels  
unterstrichen das zarte Rosa ihrer Haut und die dunklen Locken umrahmten  
ihr Gesicht wie ein Mahagonirahmen ein wertvolles Gemälde.  
Ich drückte ihr die Rose, die noch eben in ihrem Haar gesteckt hatte, in die Hand und verließ den Raum.  
Der Gang vor der Garderobe hatte sich mittlerweile geleert, bis auf weitere  
Blumenbouquets die ungeordnet an den Wänden lehnten.  
Ich beschloss auf diesem Wege auch gleich noch in der Schneiderei  
vorbeizuschauen. Zwar würde ich zu dieser Zeit dort niemanden mehr antreffen,  
aber es gab ein Regalfach in dem aussortierte Stoffreste gelagert wurden.  
Vor einigen Monaten hatte ich die Erlaubnis erhalten mir dort Stoffe  
herauszunehmen um sie für private Zwecke zu verwenden.  
Jedem Mitarbeiten stand diese Option offen, doch es schien mir, als würde nur ich sie nutzen.  
Christines Kleid hing noch über dem Garderobenständer über den ich es bei ihrem  
schnellen Umzug geworfen hatte und nachdem ich es über den Arm gehängt hatte  
führten mich meine Schritte weiter, nach oben.  
Ich fand die Tür zur Schneiderei, wie gewohnt, unverschlossen vor und trat ein.  
Die Luft war trocken und ein wenig stickig, da der große Raum nur zwei Fenster  
besaß. Es roch nach Farben und Stoffen und ein wohliges Halbdunkel erstreckte  
sich bis in die kleinste Nische. Der helle Schein des Vollmonds schien durch  
eins der kleinen Fenster und sein Leuchten wurde nur durch eine kleine Wolke getrübt.  
Meine Augen hatten sich auf dem Weg hierher bereits an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt  
und so fand ich mich schnell zurecht.  
Das Regal befand sich rechts von mir hinter der Tür und ich musste sie schließen um es erreichen zu können.  
Ich war länger nicht hier gewesen und es hatten sich einige Reste angesammelt.  
Mein Herz machte vor Freude einen kleinen Sprung als ich ein großes Stück fliederfarbene Seide entdeckte.  
Wenn ich sparsam zuschnitt würde sie für ein ganzes Kleid reichen.  
Eine helle Baumwolle würde das Futter werden und so bepackt verließ ich den  
Raum wieder, mit dem schönen Gedanken, dass Helena nicht von mir enttäuscht sein würde.  
Auf dem Weg zurück in Christines Garderobe begegnete ich niemandem und genoss  
die vertraute Stille.Vor der Tür angelangt verlagerte ich Kleid und Stoffe auf  
meinen linken Arm um die Tür öffnen zu können.  
Dunkelheit empfing mich. Alle Lampen waren gelöscht worden und ich wunderte  
mich dass die Garderobe vollkommen verlassen war. Ein seltsamer Geruch hing in der  
Luft und erinnerte mich an eine unangenehme Mischung aus Schwefel und Rosen.  
Ich war ein wenig enttäuscht dass Christine die Oper verlassen hatte ohne auf  
mich zu warten und sich zu verabschieden, doch dann dämmerte mir etwas.  
Ihr Alltagskleid hing noch immer unberührt auf seinem Bügel. Es wäre ihr auch  
unmöglich gewesen die vielen Häkchen am Rücken alleine zu schließen.  
Außerdem war ich mit Sicherheit keine halbe Stunde unterwegs gewesen. Das  
hieße dass der Vicomte noch gar nicht hier gewesen war um Christine abzuholen und wie  
zur Bestätigung meiner Gedanken klopfte es hinter mir an die Tür.  
"Herein!" Rief ich ein wenig tonlos und als sich die Tür öffnete stand ich dem Vicomte de Chagny gegenüber.  
Er sah sich schnell im Zimmer um und als er nicht entdecken konnte wonach er  
suchte sah er mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen fragend an. "Mademoiselle Daaé?" Wandte er sich unsicher an mich.  
"Es tut mir Leid, Monsieur, ich weiß nicht wo sie ist. Ich war noch kurz hinter der Bühne um ihr Kostüm zu holen.!"  
Um dies zu bestätigen hob ich meinen Arm über dem das Kostüm und die Stoffe lagen.  
"Aber vielleicht hat sie sich schon alleine fertig gemacht und wartet an der  
frischen Luft auf sie. Schließlich ist es hier drin ein wenig stickig."  
Noch während ich mit ihm sprach fiel mir etwas ins Auge dass ich unbedingt näher untersuchen wollte.  
Ich hoffte dass sich der Vicomte mit meinem Erklärungsversuch zufrieden geben würde und so war es auch.  
"Dann werde ich gleich nachsehen gehen, Mademoiselle. Und nochmals vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe!"  
Ich sah ihm nach als er den Gang entlang lief und wartete bis er um eine der Ecken verschwunden war.  
Dann schloss ich so leise ich konnte die Tür und drehte den Schlüssel von innen zweimal im Schloss herum.  
Unsanft warf ich Christines Kostüm und meine Stoffe auf die Chaiselonge und trat an den mannshohen Spiegel heran.  
Die glatte, spiegelnde Fläche stand an einer Seite des Rahmens einen winzigen Spalt breit offen.  
Ich zwängte meine Finger dazwischen und wie als hätte ich einen unsichtbaren  
Mechanismus betätigt schwang die Scheibe lautlos zur Seite und gab den Blick auf einen dunklen Gang frei.  
Kühle, modrige Luft schlug mir entgegen und noch bevor ich wußte was ich tat  
war ich über die Schwelle gestigen um den Gang zu betreten. Der Spiegel glitt hinter mir zurück an seinen angestammten Platz.  
Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass er sich nun vollkommen schloss.  
Ich fluchte leise und meine Stimme wurde als vielfaches Echo zu mir zurückgeworfen.  
Mein Herz hämmerte mir bis zum Hals und jetzt konnte ich erkennen, dass der  
Spiegel seine Funktion nur von der Seite in Christines Garderobe erfüllte.  
Von hier aus konnte man durch ihn hindurchsehen und das Geschehen des Raums beobachten.  
Meine Finger tasteten hektisch am Rand der Scheibe entlang, aber es gelang mir  
auch nach mehreren Minuten nicht ihm sein Geheimnis zu entlocken.  
Angst ergriff von meinem Herzen besitz. In meinem Rücken lauerte die unendliche  
Dunkelheit, massive Steinwände und klamme Feuchtigkeit die in der Luft hing.  
Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass ich diesem Gang nun wohl oder übel bis zu seinem  
Ende folgen musste. Was würde mich dort wohl erwarten?  
Ich fror und es machte keinen Sinn länger hier zu verharren.  
Also zwang ich meine Angst und meine aufgeregten Gedanken nieder und begann  
mich langsam, an der Wand entlang, vorwärts zu tasten.


End file.
